<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Stars by SheNeverWantedToLeave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658727">To The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheNeverWantedToLeave/pseuds/SheNeverWantedToLeave'>SheNeverWantedToLeave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Brief physical assault, F/M, Fluff, Happy ending as I don't do it any other way, Khal is an asshole, Rhaella is also kinda an asshole (love you IRL woman), Romance, Smut, There is room on that door god damnit, Titanic!Jonerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheNeverWantedToLeave/pseuds/SheNeverWantedToLeave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU | The last thing Jon Snow ever expected was to score himself and his best expat friend, Grenn, two tickets aboard the infamous and unsinkable RMS Balerion through a lucky hand at poker. Then he met Daenerys Targaryen: beautiful, betrothed, and caged to a feral man, and Jon knows he could be her ticket to freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! Here is my massive Titanic AU one-shot that I debated cutting into two halves, but there just wasn't a good spot to do it at (or I'm just lazy let\s be honest). So, I do hope you enjoy this 29K one-shot; I'm genuinely so terrified that it isn't that great, so...here goes! I kept in some of my most favorite (classic) scenes and some lines here and there, whilst trying to make it my own as well.</p><p>Anyway, I'll end my rambling here, and I do hope you enjoy it at least mildly! Off to hide now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
Jon Snow had to be the luckiest bastard in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn't mean his birth status; he wasn't much affected by that anymore. A wise man whom he'd once run into outside of a brothel - to which Jon was not a participant in the goings on within; he sometimes found the most interesting looking people there for his sketchings - to wear one's flaws like armor. That way, nobody could be awarded the upper hand of using it against you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No; right now, as he and his good friend Grenn raced through the thicket of people congregating for blocks upon blocks to get a glimpse at the RMS Balerion, they were rushing to board it in three minutes time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, only moments ago behind a hole-in-the-wall pub, they got caught up in a chance game of poker against two very large, burly Dothraki men. It was meant to be a simple few games, until one of the men named Qhono thought he’d be cheeky and suggest the winnings being two tickets aboard the infamous ship (alongside a handful of gold dragons). Tickets that the pathetic change in his pocket couldn't buy him (them - Grenn wasn't letting him out of this country without him), and what little profit his sketches brought him would have them old and grey by the time they'd saved enough for two reservations aboard the RMS Balerion. Often referred to as The Black Dread, the massive vessel was the first to be deemed unsinkable, a promise to transport both the likes of the rich and poor across the Shivering Sea. For the upper class, it was a chance to catch a glimpse of the more progressive, modern world that was Westeros. For the poor, well, if one was so lucky enough to claim themselves a seat aboard the ship, it was the ship of dreams. An opportunity to find a place in the world in which they could belong, a plethora of opportunity for some semblance of work and wealth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was where Jon fit in. But he didn't seek fortune; he simply lived day to day, his home only wherever his ventures took him, where his feet would rest each night. So long as he had his canvas book and charcoal, air to breathe and a few pence to his name, what more could he ask for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This voyage to Westeros was a means to expand his imagination. He wanted to see mountains and the lakes said to be as clear as crystal, to observe the different cultures. He'd been born in the North, grew up there until his mother died of scarlet fever when he was fifteen, and his father he'd only known for a short time. But there was still much of the country left to explore, for his eyes and fingers to convert to paper. He had left for Essos at sixteen after spending half of the tiny fortune his mother had left him to travel, and six years had passed him by in both a flash and none too hastily in equal measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had slapped down a royal flush and then cursed to the seven hells in Dothraki, he and Grenn snatched up the tickets, their satchels, and were port-bound. By the time their poker round was over, there was less than thirty minutes to make it on time to board, and they were more than twenty of those by foot if they didn’t stop even once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a blessing they were only each only young and spritely at twenty-one, their lungs still ripe, but by the gods, Jon still felt as though they were burning and shriveling up with every step. The port was so thick with passengers and gapers alike that for a strong, heartbreaking moment, Jon was almost certain they wouldn’t reach the boarding ramp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ‘scuse me,” Jon panted every few feet he jammed into someone’s shoulder, or pushed someone with a little extra force when they blatantly would not move for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we miss it I will kill you!” Grenn shouted behind him, his hand grasping Jon’s back pack so they wouldn’t get separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, they reached the end of the thicket of onlookers, Jon screeching to a sudden halt so they wouldn’t topple over into the sea below. He stopped then, Grenn nudging into his back with a grunt, his eyes lifting to absorb the enormous wall of black ship that blocked out the sun. This close, Jon couldn’t make out the ends of the vessel; it was so long. A small push from Grenn behind him had him remembering his feet, leaping up onto the ramp which had just begun to redact as the minute hand struck noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon presented their tickets to the attendant, and after the man was in too much of a hurry to confirm their names on the tickets, they were in, nearly bursting with glee as they went in search of their cabin. “Holy fuck!” Jon hissed ecstatically when Grenn caught up with him, shaking him briefly by the collar of his shirt. Grenn let out a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop</span>
  </em>
  <span> that startled their passersby, who certainly didn’t appreciate his volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The halls were very narrow and bordering claustrophobic, especially when packed to the corners with passengers. Jon supposed the first and second class didn’t have this to worry about, what with their private suites and five-course meals and such. But pushing that thought aside, they turned this way and that, a maze of halls until finally, they reached room one-fifty-five. Jon pushed the door open; there were two pairs of bunks, the cabin nothing but a square that could barely fit five people across, a tiny privy on the only wall not taken up by a window or beds. Grenn hitched himself and his rucksack on the top bunk, and Jon tossed his on his bed before crossing the short distance to the round window, peering out into the boundless sea just below them. He smiled, drawing in a hefty sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As grand as the ship should have been, Daenerys felt...underwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely, it was a beautiful thing. All who had a hand in bringing it to life would, no doubt, be proud not only of the thing itself, but of the sheer scale of all of the non-passengers who had gathered simply to ogle at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the car, Dany peered up at it, closer this time, then found her attention drawn away when someone’s hand touched her back, pressure pushing. She didn’t need to look to know. “Please, mama, my back couldn’t be any straighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s unbecoming, to slouch the way you do,” Rhaella muttered. Dany would have rolled her eyes were they not in the public eye. She smoothed down her dress as their luggage was prepared by first class servants. Just a little way over, passengers of the lower classes were being inspected by infection and lice and anything else that could prove them unworthy of boarding. It made Dany sad; already the division of classes was made quite clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Dany </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> roll her eyes, as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance, </span>
  </em>
  <span>industrialist KhalDrogo, who was nearly twenty years her senior, sidled up to her. His icy blue eyes considered the Balerion as if it were up for auction. “Careful, dear. Wouldn’t want those beautiful amethysts getting stuck like that,” he said dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to move forward with the crowd, in a neat line of two across as her maid and closest friend, Missandei, blessedly took up Dany’s arm.. “Is that all it would take to drive you away?” Dany snarked over her shoulder, half hoping he would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If that were the case, she’d find a surgeon on this ship who could fix her up immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal Drogo was not a kind man. Well, he was when he wanted something, which was nearly every five minutes, and he usually got what he desired. Most of the time. He inherited his father’s fortune of a steel mill, whereas Dany’s father gambled all of their remaining wealth away before he died. Rhaella came upon Khal through a mutual friend, and the moment she learned of his fortune, a betrothal was arranged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As was much of her life, Dany didn’t have a say in it. Khal was pleased. He was far too keen for her comfort. She only barely tolerated it, only did what was expected of her. Just as now, they were traveling to Westeros, to Khal’s homeland, so that they could be wed. The enormous boulder of a diamond on her left ring finger was a constant reminder of how weighed down and trapped she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person she loathed in almost equal measure was his valet, Jhaqo, who was essentially an extra limb with how often he remained at Khal’s side. He was also sent, often, to check up Dany’s whereabouts. Like a lurking shadowcat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal chose to ignore her question, his hand finding the small of her back, her skin crawling despite the layers between them, as they boarded the ship. Their suite was more akin to a small, royal country house, not that anything was small about it. A sitting room, two spacious bedrooms, two private privies, a kitchenette with a vast bar. Ornate carpet lay from wall to wall in each room, brass and glass fixtures mounted to the walls and ceiling, sofas and loveseats alike. The servants began to unpack their belongings and stowing away clothing and hanging what little decor they brought - namely, some of Dany’s favorite paintings, to which Khal felt he was owed a comment to scoff at her choice of interest. Typically how dull and unimaginative they all were, which she thought was funny coming from a middle-aged rich man whose interests strictly adhered to that of old money, stocks, and how others spent their money frivolously. Not to mention he was practically bathing in wealth, and seemed to own only one set of a hideous mustard yellow waistcoat that she absolutely hated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you,” he began, “I could create a piece like that and profit double than what I bought it for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that very much,” Dany replied coolly, stepping back to admire the piece dubbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doom of Valyria</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a contemporary work resembling three dragons soaring over a string of volcanoes. It was the one Khal despised the most, which was why she had it hung first. He never failed to remind her (with agreement from her mother) that she spent too much time with her head in her novels, fixated on useless fiction and digesting unrealistic fables. Meanwhile, Missandei was helping clear their luggage bags, a slight smirk on her face. Of all the people in this room, she knew Dany best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer her head in the clouds, but that was her escapism. To get away from the reality that was her life. The constant whiplash of who she was meant to keep happier: her fiance, or her mother. Sometimes that changed by the hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if her ears were burning, Rhaella walked in then, already dressed for whatever occasion she no doubt had planned for them. "Let's get you dressed, dear. We're to have luncheon with Mr. Selmy and Mr. Baelish and some friends of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barristan Selmy was the shipbuilder, the designer of the RMS Balerion, and Dany couldn’t be sure how her mother had managed to get them an in at his table. A couple thousand passengers, he was bound to have a following. Mr. Baelish, however, she could do without. He was a snake, but she supposed one luncheon wouldn’t kill her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the dining hall, Dany took up her seat beside Khal, Rhaella seated at her other. To her delight, Olenna Tyrell joined them, as well. She inherited Highgarden Estate after the suspicious death of her late husband - it was hers by right, a family heirloom of sorts, but the law presented it to her husband once they were wed. Rumors had it that he died under precarious means, that Olenna had ulterior motives when she married him, but nothing was ever confirmed. Rhaella wasn’t always too fond of her, either, fearing that her more liberal point of views would corrupt her precious daughter. Olenna was a free spirit and could have a sharp tongue, and spoke freely. Dany felt all women should aspire to be like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they all exchanged pleasantries, a few more people joined them, including Mr. Selmy and Mr. Baelish. A waitress came around to take their drink orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have a gin and tonic with-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll both take a lemonade," Khal intervened, earning himself a slow frown from Dany. He stared at her, hard and unflinching, while the waitress made a note and moved on to Rhaella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, Dany shifted her attention across the table to Olenna, who was watching the pair of them with great interest. "So, Miss Tyrell, I hear congratulations are in order on your daughter's marriage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes," Olenna drawled, "she is most taken with her new beau. It's almost sickening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was soft laughter from those who were listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I believe the gesture must be returned," she tilted her head toward Dany and Khal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing a large bout of air, Dany straightened her shoulders and put on a bright smile, but Khal took the reins. "The wedding of the century in the largest Keep of Bear Island," Khal smirked. Olenna looked bored. "Four hundred invitations, the finest vendors from all around Westeros." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their drinks were brought to them then. Olenna was studying him for a length of time before she spoke. Then, she turned her eyes on Dany. "Is that what makes you happiest?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany considered her for a beat, sipping her lemonade. "Haven't you heard? Women like us aren't awarded happiness," she said bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice must have raised unbidden, as Rharlla cleared her throat and Khal shifted uncomfortably, shooting her a cutting glare. When she looked about their table, all eyes were fixed on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly not for my daughter," Olenna said, almost aghast, "she makes her own luck. Her own happiness. She married out of love, had a small wedding in their own home, surrounded by only closest friends and family. Her husband comes from humble beginnings, and has not inherited a coin from anyone. She has a fortune, yes, but you'd never know it if you were fortunate enough to be acquainted with her. She doesn't spend it fruitlessly," she threw a glance in Khal's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jealousy that coursed through Dany was almost enough to want to scream, but she stifled it, resuming her mask. "She sounds like quite a woman. It's too bad I didn't meet her before her husband did," she muttered wryly, Rhaella half choking on her salad that had just been brought out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daenerys, your manners," she hissed. Olenna, however, was smiling tightly, giving Dany a wink when she sought her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What has gotten into you?" Khal spat through a hushed tone, even had the gall to snatch the fork out of her hands as she lifted it to begin eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite," Dany pushed to her feet and tossed the cloth napkin atop her plate, ignoring the pleas for her to come back and puzzled stares of strangers as she half stormed out of the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm air was pristine, giving the illusion that the freezing waters below would be just as welcoming. Jon was perched on a bench at the deck of the ship, the center where all the different social classes often convened, but never mingled. The top portion was for first, and the bottom for second and third. His ankle was propped over his opposite knee, sketching a mother holding her newborn in his arms, the babe fast asleep and the mother unable to rip her gaze from the sleeping face. It was the perfect composition; neither moved very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grenn was chatting away with one of their cabin mates who they met shortly after arriving - a young man their age named Podrick, who was perfectly kind and even endearing. They'd only known him an entire three hours and became fast friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sat back, stretching his neck which was getting sore from leaning over his work for the last hour. When he looked up, however, his mouth fell agape as a young woman no older than him approaching the rails on the level above them. Her hair was molten silver - or was it gold? - at least as the sun illuminated it, half done up and soft waves whisking down her back. The way in which the afternoon rays caught behind her created an angelic shroud of soft light around her head, the illumination of an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he was a slight distance away, it was easy enough to determine she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Her face was a little pinched, stuck somewhere between mournful and curious all in equal measure, arms crossed loosely over herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The practice of breathing all but forgotten, he watched her with great intrigue, half wondering if she might stay there long enough that he could put her on paper. He hadn’t realized Podrick had said something to him until he waved a hand in front of Jon’s face, but even that didn’t detract him from gaping at her. She was transfixed on the sea behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lad, you’ve a better chance of surviving the jump into the Shivering Sea than someone like her ever give you the time of day,” Pod mused, and Jon watched with disappointment as an older man, clearly fond of her at some level, returned to retrieve her. From what he gathered, they were at odds, if how she shrugged off his hand from her shoulder and whipped back around was any indication. Then she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he exhaled, his lungs were sore from withholding so much air, bringing himself back down to earth and finding Pod and Grenn gawping at him. “Fuck off,” Jon muttered, rolling his eyes when the pair of them, apparently thick as thieves now, cackled at Jon’s expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mate,” Grenn wheezed, “but their lot wouldn’t touch the likes of us with a twenty foot pole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany had spent the rest of the afternoon reading in her bedroom alone, save for Missandei’s calming presence who joined her, until it was time to change for dinner. She was feeling particularly gloomy, and it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours on this ship yet. They still had four more days until they made landfall, yet her company was insufferable and getting worse by the minute. When Khal had knocked on her door earlier, she’d pretended she was asleep until he, blessedly, left her to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei helped her dress and fix her hair into something a little ornate. The dress was a fitted and flowy pale yellow, hugging the suffocating corset to her figure and looser at the skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you find your room comfortable?" Dany asked after they'd been sitting in a tranquil silence. Missandei was the only person whom she could be in a room with without worrying that she was ready to pounce, to correct her or needle her to the point of anger or tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very much so, thank you. I feel rather spoiled, actually," Missandei smiled and Dany returned the gesture through the mirror in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To deserve it," Dany said earnestly. Missandei paused her hands in the silver locks to consider her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As do you. Is there truly no way to undo it all? I hate to see you so melancholy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany turned her eyes onto her reflection. She looked exhausted, spiritless. Like all of the life had been sucked out of her well before middle age. Sometimes she thought she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> the part already. "Not unless I want to live in ruin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she didn't mean the riches and gowns and fineries. Khal had many connections in the media, and he was a former journalist. With one waggle of his finger he could have the entire county hear of her unfaithfulness to wed him, would ensure that society itself turned its nose up at her. And, her mother would certainly never speak again. She continued to remind her by the day how Aerys left them with nothing after his death, and this arrangement was the only singular thing that would keep them afloat. It was a lot to put on the pressures of her only daughter, who had barely just turned twenty-one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei finished the final braid down her back, her delicate face solemn. "May I ask a favor from you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything," Dany said immediately, offering her a smile of encouragement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might I stay with you? After you've wed, that is." Her voice was nearly a whisper, and Dany's smile widened while her friend pushed on. "Only, I just want to be able to look out for you, and I don't expect I would ever find employment with anyone else who treats me as wonderfully as you. But I understand if-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Dany laughed, Missandei exhaling a breath of relief, beaming. Dany stood from her chair and walked around, pulling Missandei into a hug. "If I couldn't have you, I'd not have anyone at all. Are you certain? There's nothing else in the world you'd rather do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away, holding each other by the arms. Missandei couldn't stop smiling; even her eyes were lined with tears. Dany thought her heart might burst. "No," she shook her head, "I enjoy my work, which essentially is just being your friend. It pays more than well, and I'm aware that I'd never be granted such leniency by another family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany moved her hands down to squeeze hers. "I promise that I'll keep you forever, but only if that's what you want most in the world. If you ever tire of me and my rantings about my future husband, or if you discover new interests, you always have the freedom to pursue whatever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei wrinkled her nose. "Never!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was even more of a disaster than luncheon had been. Khal had chosen that moment to berate her in front of their acquaintances, passing it off as flirtatious teasing by ending each statement with "right, my betrothed?". For propriety's sake, she was able to carry on as if she had been in on it, though she'd never wanted to abandon this ship more than she did at that moment. He continued to punish her by downright ignoring her the rest of the meal, though it wasn't so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she mourned, but that he had enough influence on the rest of the table to follow suit. When the topic turned to the inner workings of the ship, Khal had interrupted her question about how Mr. Selmy had managed to bring his dream to fruition, making a passing comment that women could never truly understand or appreciate those kinds of things. Mr. Selmy was the only person at that table who met her with kind eyes, and managed to sneak in a quiet conversation or two when Khal was too preoccupied discussing his money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, she survived the dinner, but didn't wait for anyone's invitation for tea. Instead, she wrapped her wool shawl around her and slipped away outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crisp, cool air almost made her forget about her troubles, as if the breeze itself swept them all away and into the sea. It was as Mr. Selmy said - the temperature just about halved when the sun was absent. She made her way out to the deck where she had wandered earlier. It was almost eery how surrounded in dark they were, enveloped only by the black of the sea and the sky. One couldn't see where one ended and the other began if it weren't for the clarity of the stars above. She'd never seen so many in one place in all her life, especially when distanced from the light pollution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came upon the bow, winding her fingers around the rails but quickly taking them back. They felt as if they were made of ice themselves. She stepped closer and peered over the edge, the rush of the water passing beneath the vessel nearly drowning out any noise behind her. It was frightening that, for one fleeting second, she considered what it would be like to hitch herself over the edge, knowing that she could very well end the misery. No Khal, no mother breathing down her neck...but she made a promise to Missandei, and she’d never leave her to their devices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold hand gripped around her elbow and whipped her around, and she shrieked with her other hand raised until she saw it was Khal’s seething face only inches from hers. She went to wrench her arm free, but his grip only tightened to the point that she was losing circulation. “What are you doing? You’re hurting me,” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making sure that you never embarrass me as you did today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” She asked it before she could stop herself - she didn’t know why she always did this, tested the perilous waters as she did, but privately she wanted to see how terrible he could be. To get a real, raw glimpse of her future. And that she did, for the next beat was the sting of his hand sweeping over her cheek, with a force so great that she had to catch her balance on the rail behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know that voice, holding her hand to her face as she straightened to find a young, comely man approaching them. His face was seething, and she could tell by his clothing that he was a first class passenger. She watched in horror as he got in Khal’s space and shoved him, putting himself between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please,” her voice barely carried, strained, but neither of them seemed to hear her. Khal was twice the size of this man; she was genuinely terrified he might break him in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Khal shoved the man in return, knocking him into her. Somehow she managed to grasp onto the back of his shirt and not fall overboard, though he had reached his hand around to catch her to still her. Before she could say anything more, fists were flying, a couple landing here and there, and she was helpless to intervene - there would be no way she could pull one off the other, but she needn’t worry long. Two officers heard the commotion and the shouting of the men, wherein the dark, curly-haired one was growling at Khal for hurting her, whilst Khal was bellowing to mind his own gods damned business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Break it up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much force to separate them; they pretty much did as much on their own once the officers were close. Dany was stunned in place, feeling only as helpful as a bystander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thet unfamiliar voice, low and gruff, tore her from her daze. She moved her mouth to answer, but when she met his gaze, dark and looming eyes rendered her voice useless. He was utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with envious, springy curls and a close-cropped beard that framed his sculpted face. His lip was busted open, and he soaked a thin line of red trickling down his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took his hand gently removing hers from the burning cut across her cheek to examine her for her to speak again. “I’m fine,” she murmured, but she sounded a stranger to herself. Weak and fragile, and she hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second officer pulled the young man away from her to look her over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought perhaps someone was asking her, but it was directed toward the two men. “Yes, there’s a problem,” Khal spat. Dany took this time to finally catch a glimpse of him, and his condition was worse for wear: a broken lip, a deep shadow already forming below his eye, and from what she could tell in the blue light of the moon, a reddening cheek. The only thing she could think of, then, was how angry he was going to be, and that it would be directed toward her. “This gutter rat emerged from his cell to interfere with matters not pertaining to him! He attacked us,” Khal accused, gesturing wildly only to his marked-up face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany cringed, her brow nearly fusing together as one of the officers hastily cuffed the other man’s wrists behind his back. Her blood was boiling feverishly as she took a few paces forward, looking between the lot of them. “No,” she returned sharply, all eyes moving to her, and she had a very short window to decide what she was going to say next. She still had several days aboard this ship with Khal (followed by the rest of her life); she’d need to choose carefully as she reigned in her anger to her practiced calm and cleared her throat delicately. “No, it was all a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted to this handsome stranger’s, whose own narrowed at her. Inquisitive, if not suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see,” she began, redirecting her attention to the officers, “Mister...ah,” she then raised her brows at the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon Snow,” he said neutrally, and still his focus remained on her, intently as if untrusting. Or was it intrigued? She couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Snow here thought that my fiance,” she waved her hand over to Khal, “was trying to hurt me, and thought he’d intervene. Naturally, Mr.Drogo got defensive, and that’s how we ended up where we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she knew, as Jon tilted his head, disbelieving at her, that he wished to contradict her, but she discreetly widened her eyes and shook her head at him. The full lips of his snapped shut, his jaw tight and clearly agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why you’re hurt,” the one officer noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it must have been the cold air that had her thinking on her feet. “Oh, that was my own fault. I tried to get in the middle, to stop them, but got caught in the crossfire instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon finally turned  away from her then, and it looked as though he might walk away. His body language screamed pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Khal piped in, “that was the run of it. Now, let us get you inside,” he said to her with false sincerity, shrugging out of his dinner jacket and settling it on her shoulders. She spared one last glance at Jon before she was escorted away without another word from anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tellin’ ya, dangerous territory, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon had just gotten done sharing his experience from the night prior with Grenn and Pod as they were preparing to head out for the afternoon. They were inclined to explore a bit more of the ship, and then Jon wanted to get more drawing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was there first,” he defended, moving closer to the mirror to inspect the split in his lower lip. It looked better this morning, if not slightly swollen and painful. At least he’d gotten a few extra punches in the other bastard. “I couldn’t not step in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Sure,” Grenn needled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Jon grumbled. Just because she was impossibly beautiful and abborhently mistreated didn’t mean that made him more inclined to mediate. He would have done so regardless of who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As was his luck, they had just reached the bottom of the stairs, the scene of the crime last night, when a familiar face stood from a bench and began to walk in his direction. Jon stopped abruptly, both Grenn and Pod knocking into him with curses. Jon’s vocabulary, however, was tossed out to sea. This close, in natural light, she was a vision. Her hair was done similarly to the first time he’d seen it, the color of her gown a few different shades of pale blue interweaved with intricate patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fucked,” Pod muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucked," Grenn conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Mr. Snow," she chirped softly, eyes curious. Eyes bluer than the clear sky itself. He tried not to appear very chuffed that she remembered his name. "I was hoping I might find you out here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some rather noisy sounds coming from the gallery behind him, so Jon shifted as if to adjust his suspenders, but firmly elbowed one of them in the gut in the meantime. "Me?" He asked dumbly, as if another Mr. Snow could be the object of her interest (not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, of course. Not really.). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he felt every bit the idiot, even if she was gracious enough not to show that she believed the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We’ll catch ya later,” Grenn announced quietly, but Jon hardly noticed their presence disappeared once this woman - whose name he realized he didn’t yet know - was now standing a few feet away from him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, face schooled into one of a apprehensive but friendly demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walk with me?" She requested, daring a step closer, and while they were within acceptable means of proximity, it was still nearly suffocating. Gods, she truly was a delight to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to nod in an appropriate amount of time, tucking his sketchbook under his arm and joined her at her side. She kept her hands held behind her back, and he stole a glimpse at the red graze across her cheek. She'd powdered it, he could tell in the light, but it looked painful beneath that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to formally introduce myself, and also to thank you for last night," she said quietly, her voice smooth as silk. Then, as they walked, she freed an arm and extended to his, and he shook it gently. Her hands were as soft as she appeared. "Daenerys Targaryen, or just Dany."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand retracted, leaving a tingling warmth in his palm. "Nice to meet you on better terms, Dany."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him with a small smile, then his lip and forward again. "I do hope you're not in too much pain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon considered their surroundings - nobody seemed to be casting them any odd looks, mingling as they were. He took a sudden interest in his feet while he spoke, smirking just a hair. "If I'm being honest, your better half could use a lesson or two in how to throw a proper punch. Is that how he always treats you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for a beat; he knew it was vulgar to ask her such a personal question, but it wasn't as if he'd see her after this encounter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was the first time he struck me," she murmured, and he knew she was evading the whole answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you defended him," Jon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast him a sidelong glance, brow pinched. "Of course I did. What would you expect he would do to me if I'd confessed to what actually happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "I don't know him. What would you expect?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed, miffed by his deflection. "That's none of your concern. Why were you out here so late in the night, anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to a stop beneath an overhang, the shade cool. Jon was feeling rather cheeky as they both turned to face one another. "I'm afraid that's none of your concern."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit back a grin as her face was painted with mild agitation, but even she couldn't totally be angry. "Fair enough. You looked as though you'd done it a million times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it seemed they might be here a while, he gestured behind them to a couple of chairs to sit in, watching as some children up ahead chased one another. Jon didn't often indulge people about his life, but he got the feeling that she wouldn't judge him. If she had, she wouldn't even be breathing the same air as him right now. He leaned back against his seat, while Dany crossed her ankles beneath her chair and leaned on her elbow toward him. "My parents died when I was  younger, and I decided I couldn't be home anymore. I needed to move, to see more of the world, and I wasn't left with a single coin after they passed. I figured if I was going to be on my own and starve, what better way to do it than after having a little life experience first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany's face softened exponentially, and her gaze burned through his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Learning to defend yourself when you're sleeping in alleyways or under bridges comes with the territory," he concluded, smiling a little at the small horror on her pretty face. If they weren't shrouded in shade, he thought she might be blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Dany drifted her eyes down the length of his face before looking away again. "I'm sorry. You're right; that's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon partially lifted a brow. "It's nothing very revealing. And for the record, I was admiring the stars last night, when I heard the commotion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gave a slight nod, meeting his gaze again. "I was as well, until I was interrupted. I always thought they were bright in Essos, but they're dull compared to out here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon hummed a laugh, mentally noting that many things around them dulled when she was near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that you have there?" Dany tipped her head to his drawings, and now it was his turn to flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just some...sketches I've done over the months," he said vaguely, hoping she'd become disinterested and drop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was quite the opposite. Her face brightened, and she sat up impossibly straighter in her seat. "Sketches? May I see them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, he could hardly deny the girlish intrigue dazzling her face, then he sent her a stern look. "Only if you promise not to think me a pervert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed - almost wickedly so - as she tilted her chin inward, perhaps cautiously curious. "You know, I'm not as nearly as sheltered as you probably think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon snorted at that, handing over his portfolio, tilting his head so that he could watch the full range of expressions cross her face. She was delicate with the pages, which he appreciated, and he observed as her eyes raked over every fine line of charcoal on each page. He could see it now, the rosey pink on the apples of her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a handful of pages, she lifted her head, a sweet smile adorning her face. “These are sensational,” she cooed, flipping through more. “Do you visit brothels often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon chuckled, low and warm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the way you might imagine. I just appreciate the human figure is all,” he muttered, his skin suddenly ablaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gave him a look before playfully rolling her eyes. “Of course, why else would you be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh and Jon ducked his head, toying with a fold of fabric in his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of these people are so unique to one another,” she mused, “where did you live in Essos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere and anywhere,” he smiled, and she was intrigued again, watching him intently. “Ghiscar, Pentos, the Free Cities. Everywhere inbetween.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to drag her eyes away from him, and he wasn’t sure what to think of her. In the span of a half an hour, she’d managed to subvert most presumptions he harbored about her type of people. In fact, had it not been for her expensive clothing and maybe the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> more posh accent, she could easily pass as second or third class based upon her mannerisms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she closed up the binding and handed it over for his safekeeping. "And what about you?" He tried, the dark manicured brows rising on her lovely face. "Hobbies? Travels?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her face fell, straight into her lap where her hands lay. For a moment he assumed she'd not answer. "I'm boring, but I love to read. I also collect art pieces," she brought her head up to give him a soft smile, palpitating his heart. "But otherwise, everything else is sort of...determined for me. Where I go, who I see, what I do on the daily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sobered, dropping his eyes to the enormous diamond boulder on her hand. It was far too large for such a dainty thing; it looked as if it could snap her finger in half just by its weight alone. "And you love this man?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes cut to him then, piercing him in place, held them there. He;d </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> there."Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned deeply. "'Course it matters. You're spending the rest of your life with him, yes? From what I can tell, you're very young. That's a lot of years with someone who treats you like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany scoffed, bewildered by his word vomit. "That's awfully impertinent of you. Don't be ridiculous," she said, rather weakly if he was completely honest. He decided to play with it...just a little. To bring out that suppressed fire he suspected was dwelling within the cage of her skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> ridiculous? It's ludicrous that you believe that sort of behavior is acceptable," he pressed, "and that was only a single incident."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know nothing about it," she snapped, pushing to her feet and pacing the shaded section they reserved. She crossed her arms tightly over herself, and it was so easy then to see how small she was. Not only in stature, but in voice, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun on her heel, a pointed glare holding him hostage. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, he nearly stammered over his own words, drawing in a breath to steady himself until he knew his voice would be even. "It's not so much that I care," he lied, "but that I've seen first hand what that sort of marriage does to a person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest relaxed after it had begun to heave, blinking rapidly as she rotated to face him, crossing the deck closer to him. "You've been married? But you're so young…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but to chuckle shortly with a shake of his head. "No. My mum. She was reduced to something so small by my father that she didn't know who she lost her sense of self. A prisoner of her own body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she said softly, reclaiming her seat again, fiddling with her hands. He watched as she seemed to be deciding on what to say. "My father left us with nothing when he died. My mother's fortune has gotten us this far, but it won't last another half year. She hit a gold mine when she met Khal, and practically proposed to him for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon could only nod his understanding. He'd done enough nosing around, already asked far too much than was acceptable. "Well. I can't promise to stay out of trouble if I run into him again," he smirked a little, and so did she.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It won't change him, but I'm simply an innocent bystander if I have the fortune of witnessing it," she teased, and he was certain that was well out of the realm of suitable remarks. Least of all to a near stranger. Then, she clapped her hands on her legs and she was on her feet again. "I suppose I should return before they send a search party for me," she commented dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon half smiled and got up as they stepped out into sunlight, stopping at the stairs that led to the level he wasn't allowed. "I suppose this is goodbye then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany grew even closer to him, eyes bright as lilac jewels in the sun. "We're on a ship, Jon Snow. One can only enjoy the same surroundings for hours on end for so long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared after her, slightly perplexed, as she stepped around him. Then she turned suddenly, from the second stair, whipping him from his hazy thoughts on what she may have been insinuating. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Her beautiful eyes widened. "What would be a good repayment for your heroic deed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows rose expectantly, but he was puzzled, brow wrinkling. "I don't need money," he said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be so literal," she returned, slowly dropping to the step below, close enough now that he could make out little gold specks in her eyes. "But I won't rest until you think of something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon </span>
  <em>
    <span>pft</span>
  </em>
  <span>’d at her, lips curling in mock disdain. “I hope you enjoy sleep deprivation, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, she shoved at his shoulder, and he was actually surprised by her strength, even though she hadn’t used much force. “Why are you so rude?” She demanded through an ill-concealed laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning like a fool, Jon made a show of rubbing at the area she pushed. “I’m serious; my reward was seeing the asshole’s face swell up.” At her jaw dropping to the ground, he threw his arms up and said, “Not sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany groaned and even stomped her foot, and he covered his chuckle with his fist. “You’re so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirling around, she disappeared up the stairs, leaving him shaking his head in her wake and went off in search of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon woke the following morning with an idea. Possibly (probably) a very stupid one, but he would try anyway. The worst that could happen would be a simple ‘no’. To invite Dany to a party deep in the bowels of the ship was practically suicide, but he'd already mentally committed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late morning and he’d been taking a break from his sketching to play with some of the children - evidently, they needed someone to be the kraken, and he just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. The kids had placed scraps of paper along the deck to stand on, and Jon stood in the middle. He clapped a slow rhythm to start, to which they would hop from one paper to the other, increasing speed until one of them inevitably fell off and into the "lagoon". Then, Jon would run after them and haul them over his shoulder, which kept the tired parents happy and Jon left sweaty after an hour in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way back, he'd decided to take a shortcut through the third class level, given it would cut his time in half to reach the other end </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could keep his eyes open for Dany.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it happened, he spotted her from a distance, but she wasn't alone, walking alongside Khal and a woman he could only presume to be her mum, given the resemblance. This put his plan to a screeching halt. Jon thought he might be able to escape back from where he came, or an alternate route, but not only was he trapped between wall and rails, he was already spotted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed his pace, eyeing Khal who looked extremely put off that he was there. Dany wore a tight smile, while her mother gave him a very slow look-over when she realized they were stopping to greet him. Not only was he dressed well below their own standards, but his skin glistened with sweat, stray curls escaping its binding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon," Dany greeted, folding her hands together in front of her. "This is my mother, Rhaella, and you'll remember Khal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon put on a smile and nodded to each, jaw pressing tightly together when he met Khal's gaze. His face was still discolored, though like Dany he powdered it to conceal as much of it as possible. Jon restrained himself so that he wouldn't smile. He hated Khal's little snake eyes, measuring Jon up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you lost, sir?" Khal inquired with false sincerity, giving Jon another raking over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon managed not to look at Dany, else he would only draw up suspicions. "Afraid not. Just passing through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama," Dany intervened before either of them could escalate the situation, putting on a bright smile, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the man I was telling you about, who helped Khal ward off that awful attacker the other night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jon began to tilt his head, eyes narrowing and shifting his weight to one foot, she fleetingly widened her eyes, a silent plea to just go with it. He sighed internally, dragging his attention from Khal to Rhaella as she spoke. "Oh, yes, thank you," she said dully, lacking any real gratefulness. She looked rather like she preferred he go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany breathed a laugh through her nose, slightly sneering at her mother. "Is that the best we can do, mama?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella’s brow pinched as she looked on her daughter, then back to Jon, forcing a painfully artificial grin. “Of course not.” To his astonishment, she pulled around her purse and opened it, fishing for something, then turned that same toothy smile on him again. “How much do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Dany hissed, but Jon only chuckled quietly as she threw him an apologetic look. Khal laughed condescendingly, itching his nose with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella appeared genuinely perplexed by the commotion, looking about her with her mouth downturned. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need any money, Miss Targaryen,” Jon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Dany turned to him. “Dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon blinked, and Khal fumbled over his words declaring that Jon was no fit for such a resplendent atmosphere. “Dinner,” Jon repeated, perplexed. Did she enjoy watching him squirm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly pleased with herself, Dany smirked devilishly, both Khal and Rhaella temporarily forgotten. “Dinner. Tonight at seven o’clock, the Valyrian room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” he said, perhaps a beat too hastily, not even caring as to what the faces of Khal and Rhaella must look like. All he knew was that he needed something to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Khal nor her mother spoke on her invitation to Jon for the rest of the afternoon, save for some quips between one another about how he would, 'undoubtedly', make a fool of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany escaped them and went to Missandei to dress, the ill feeling of something queer swirling in her stomach. She barely knew this man, so why was she suddenly so anxious? Perhaps it was some misplaced desire to see him triumph in front of Khal and Rhaella, to squash their preconceived notions that because he didn't swim in wealth, his life meant little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that must have been it. Not his effortless, devastating good looks, or his free spirited and carefree way of living. Those things just happened to be there; they meant nothing to her personally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also had no influence on her choice of dress, even if Missandei tried to suggest otherwise. It was a black number with a gold lace beading design, diving in a 'V' at the bust and only revealing a small peek of cleavage. She didn't think it was anything extraordinary, even if she knew her mother might throw a clot over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once her hair was done up with a matching band, her feet in feels, she bid Missandei goodnight and was just preparing to send off to the grand staircase when Khal walked in. She stopped, certain this was going to be the moment that he ripped into her, but his face was placid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his hand jutting out toward the chair at her vanity, she slowly sat again. He closed the door and came to stand behind her, and she watched him in the reflection of the mirror as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a rectangular velvet case. Her throat constricted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I intended to save this as a wedding gift, but since you’ve been melancholy as of late…,” he opened the top and she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear gods,” she muttered as he removed the gold chain from its encasement, a large red ruby clad at the center. It was a beautiful gem, she wasn’t denying that. Just that it felt as though Khal was at the point of feeling that he needed to buy her love. It could never be bought, nor given willingly, but he didn’t need to know that, she supposed. And anyway, he would dangle this over her head later on, just as he always did. He needed to instill a deep fear in her, and keep her wrapped around his finger, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carved and polished straight from the ruins of Valyria,” he boasted, draping it around her neck and letting the jewel lay at the center of her chest. When she didn’t speak, feeling clammy and cold, he pressed on. “Let me love you, Dany. Open your heart to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light whisps of air from his mouth on her skin made her nearly tremble, and not in a pleasant way. For a while, she was still silent, until she realized what time it must be. “We should go down. WIll you give me a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gaped at her for a couple of seconds before he nodded, getting to his feet and leaving her be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When she had managed to leave the bedroom a little while later, the necklace tucked away in a safe, she found Khal was arm-in-arm with Rhaella up ahead in the hall, discussing their enjoyment of Petyr Baelish. Dany let them descend before her so she might spare herself pretending to like Mr. Baelish, but altogether forgot any of that when she spotted Jon standing at the end of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not for his dark curly mane and side profile in view, she might not have recognized him at all. He ditched his shirt, trousers and suspenders for a dinner suit, which looked tailored to his size. His hands were latched together behind his back, while his eyes roamed the people around him, seeming to absorb how each of them carried themselves and their general mannerisms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany smiled, greedily observing him for a long moment before ending his torture of being alone in this unfamiliar place. She hiked up a handful of dress so that she wouldn't trip over herself, and when she got halfway down he whirled around, doing a double take as he didn't seem to expect her to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either her imagination was getting away from her recently, or his eyes darkened, throat bobbing with a hard swallow. Regardless, a wide, warm smile danced on his face, only just flashing his teeth. She tried to school her face into something regal, but it was impossible, her heart thrumming as she paused on the last step. His curls were somewhat tamed with some sort of product.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," he rasped, sending an unwarranted tingle down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," she returned, proud any sound came out at all. He extended his arm out, and she looped hers around it, joining him on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look dashing," she mused quietly, though over the murmur of other guests all making a line to the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon leaned in closer, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of them, and forcing her to practice even breaths. "You're stunning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany smiled, certain the heat in her cheeks was on display for all to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was nearly filled, and she watched as Jon took in the glamour of it all. "Don't be fooled," she warned lowly, catching his attention, "these people have more secrets and scandals than anyone in the world. It's just easily to distract an audience with expensive things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon snorted, then nodded his head toward a woman who was wearing a tiara with several flawless, glittering gems embedded in it. "That thing probably costs more than my entire life's expenses. Three times over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany playfully rolled her eyes, though he was probably right. "Do you see that young man with the dark hair and blue eyes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye," he whispered, observing said man's exaggerating way that he socialized. His hands were always within inches of smacking someone or knocking a drink over, his eyes round and wild, like perpetual excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sausage obsession," Dany muttered into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon chuckled so loud that he had to disguise it as a cough, shielding his mouth with his free hand. Dany grinned widely, giggling beside him. "Not what I expected," he said almost hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany rotated them, facing them in the direction of another she wanted him to see. “And that woman there, with the long blond hair and permanent scowl on her face? Tried to poison her husband twice. Rumor has it that she succeeded on the second try, but she was never found guilty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven hells,” Jon uttered, making a mental note to never drink a drop near that woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more before they hear me,” she said as they walked further up, seeking. “Oh! Miss Olenna Tyrell, just there in the blue. She calls herself the Queen of Thorns for good reason, but she also designs naughty lingerie.” As she said that, Olenna wriggled her fingers in their direction, brows jumping and eyes twinkling. Oh, yes. Jon had met Olenna a couple times. She was sharp and witty, and somehow always managed to be lingering in the background wherever he and Dany convened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had admitted to him that she felt like she was watching a soap opera unfold before her very eyes, but when he told her he didn't know what that even meant, she met him with the knowledge that "the best way to get between a woman's legs is to find another way inside of her first." Horrified, he tried to avoid the woman at all costs, which wasn't too terribly difficult...until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany waved back, but then led Jon toward the table where Khal and Rhaella were sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon spoke out of the side of his mouth. “Where do I sit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next to Miss Tyrell, just there,” she pointed to the left. “Best be careful, Jon Snow. You’re in the dragon pit now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that unfair warning, she slid her arm free from his and claimed her seat between her fiance and mother. Jon pulled out his chair and sat gingerly, careful not to knock over any of the delicate glass in the meantime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” Olenna chirped, giving him a very obvious look-over, “I do prefer my dessert first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon grimaced, hoping this wasn’t one of those eight-course meals he’d always heard about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t get your skivvies all in a bunch, dear,” Olenna groused, “I’m old, not blind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Jon let his eyes momentarily sweep the table, mostly at the men, and tried to mimic their posture. He shifted so that he sat at the edge of the seat, back ramrod straight, keeping his elbows off the table. Then he looked to his right at his dinner partner, keeping his voice below the volume of the room. "Are these all for me?" He asked, bewildered by the three plates, bowls, and three different forks and spoons on either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olenna chortled. "Just start from the outside and work your way in. Everyone will be so caught up in gossip they will hardly notice if you scoff up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the table, Rhaella was practically scowling at him. "Not everyone, but thank you," he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a time, Jon sat in silence, simply observing how these people carried themselves. Every few seconds he trained his ears on different bits of conversation, and it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> mostly politics and money, sandwiched between schmoozing. Often, his eyes settled on Dany, whose posture was stiff and tense for reasons he suspected had everything to do with the company she kept. Yet she was the most beautiful thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting stuffy and humid, and the suit didn't breathe well. He had half a mind to unbutton his collar and cool off, but figured that would be rather uncouth. He and Olenna spoke briefly, mostly about her granddaughter and hearing how pretty she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first course was oysters, and he was relieved that in his time in Essos, it wasn't so much a delicacy where he and Grenn were concerned - they'd done enough sea diving to catch them by hand and split them open with rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The issue here, however, wasn’t the choice of food itself, but that heaving the blunt end of his utensils to crack it open wouldn’t pass. That, and these were swimming in some sort of cream and toppings. With his head tilted down, he lifted his eyes to observe how everyone else did it. It came down to swiftly sliding the meaty part into one's mouth with as less slurping sounds as possible, and deciding whether or not to chew it. At the worst moment, he chose to loom Dany's way at the very same time they tipped their heads back, eyes locked, and then they both spluttered a laugh to the point that bits of oyster cream dripped over his clothes and they each were fighting to regain some semblance of calm. But all heads turned to them, wide eyed and in disbelief as Dany was hunched over, eyes watery and hand clamped over her mouth with a napkin. She was attempting to conceal her giggling so hard that she was squealing, and Jon abandoned his food in favor of collecting himself, smothering the chuckle in his throat against his linen napkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good gracious, what has gotten into you?" Rhaella hissed at Dany's side, eyes flickering between the pair of them, then to their table guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems the boy isn't familiar with the tastes of Essos," someone chortled, directed at Jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon peered up at the man, regaining level breathing. This old gaffer was actually serious. "Actually, sir, there's nothing more familiar to me," he returned politely, watching the man's eyebrows jump with interest. He glanced at Dany, who was listening intently, then back to the older man. "I've lived in Essos for the last six years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Selmy, this is Jon Snow," Dany chimed, then returned her attention to Jon, "Mr. Selmy is the mastermind behind this vessel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Mr. Selmy exchanged nods and greetings, while Jon tried to discreetly wipe up the spill on his dinner jacket. He hoped Pod wouldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> peeved when he returned it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you flatter me, Daenerys," Mr. Selmy flushed. "So, Mr. Snow, what is it that you do for a living, may I ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon cleared his throat quietly, just as some poached salmon was being placed in front of them. “I’m a bit of a nomad, sir. Mostly I just travel by foot and draw what interests me. I make a few stags off of those and that gets me by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to sour the mood a bit, though he filled his mouth with food as a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Snow is a sensational artist,” Dany added, drowning out the silent judgement, save for Mr. Selmy who seemed to be a genuinely kind and curious man. Jon tried to remember to chew thoroughly to prevent a scene in which he choked half to death, but instead, he continued to be dazzled by the woman across the table. “He showed me some of his work. If you ask me, they belong in galleries all over the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met his gaze then, and something kinetic and bewitching flared to life, and then it was gone as conversation carried on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?” Rhaella intoned drly, Olenna shooting her a look, aghast. Khal chortled, as expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words carried no weight, however. He didn’t even blink. “Well, yes, ma’am. I do,” he said earnestly, savoring in the way she seemed to absorb that he wouldn’t shrivel up at her aggressive assessment of him. Dany watched him through her lashes, one corner of her mouth ticking up. Her cheeks were a little rosey, perhaps from the wine she was drinking, perhaps by the conversation bordering on shoving Jon into a corner. “My mum always told me that every day was wonderful because you’ve never seen it before. With all due respect to everyone in this room, I feel like not knowing what the next day will bring makes me more grateful for what I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a lovely sentiment,” Olenna cooed, lifting her wine in a silent cheer toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods,” Khal droned, “are you truly suggesting that the upper classes don’t appreciate what our money brings us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon gaped at him head-on, hard and unflinching. “No, not at all. More that you don’t appreciate what it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made an honest effort to not let his eyes drift to Dany, but from his slight peripheral where she was sitting beside Khal, he could feel her eyes boring into him. It was heavy, burning almost, and too strong to resist. When he did, she resumed taking an interest in her plate, despite it being empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal’s dark eyes narrowed, practically snarling, and the way in which he shifted in his seat made Jon wonder if he might reach across the table to throttle him. “You deserve nothing better than the slum you were raised in, you little rat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Khal!” Dany admonished, brow pinched tight. Even Rhaella looked a little bit uncomfortable, but not remorseful. All Jon could do was smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never forget what you are. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at him,” Khal sneered, clearly distraught by Jon’s lack of response, “arrogant bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough!” Olenna snapped, thrusting the end of her knife clutched in a fist down onto the table. The dishes rattled, as did some of the people, heads cutting over to silently question her actions. “I would have you know, Mr. Drogo, that I was brought up not dissimilar to Mr. Snow. To insult his upbringing is to do so on my behalf, and I will not hear you speak of it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was stunned to silence for a long while, Khal’s jaw muscle popping and receding before he slowly corrected his tense posture. For the next torturous </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> courses, Jon didn’t speak again, except to Olenna, their voices low and private. In between her comments of ‘needing to get that girl away from him’, he continually stole glimpses of Dany, who looked utterly mortified. She, too, barely spoke, eyes trained on the food before her, sometimes crossing over to Jon before hastily landing elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours before he was free to leave, until Mr. Selmy invited him for some brandy and socializing. Pushing to his feet, Jon smoothed down his coat. “No, thank you. I think it’s best for everyone if I quietly slip away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Selmy gave him a firm pat on the shoulder before the men gathered together, the women apparently aiming for a different sort of conference. Given he didn’t wish to cause anymore trouble, he easily blended himself into the crowd and out the door. It was clear that he wouldn’t have been able to catch Dany alone to ask her to the party, at least not without someone overhearing, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cooler air of the hall was a relief against his warm skin, shrugging off the suit jacket and folding it over his arm. He started for the hall that led to the grand staircase, where he would quickly change and head to the den of the ship with his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like moth to flame, he turned on his heel, Dany half running as best she could in the heels she wore that were peeking out from where she held up her skirts so she wouldn’t trip. She was breathless when she stopped before him, her cheeks still rosy, bright eyes searching him so thoroughly it almost made him squirm. “I’m so sorry,” she breathed, with a tiny shake of her head. “I should’ve known they couldn’t behave even for one evening. I can’t imagine what you might think of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled warmly, wondering how she might think any of this was her fault. She was so close that he could smell the vague scent of her perfume, sweet and summery. They were alone, not another soul in sight. “I think…,” he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, holding it there for a moment, enraptured by her mere presence. Why he was so taken by her, he couldn’t quite place. “I should go,” he said, painful as it was, taking one half step back to put some distance between them and remind himself that’s what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, to not be a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she only followed, head cocking adorably so. “Where?” Her lips twitched in an open smile, as if she caught herself asking something she shouldn’t. As if whatever was possibly blooming had some impossible tether that just wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon considered lying, but he wasn’t much of a dishonest man, which tended to get him into trouble. “A party. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> party,” he needled, smirking at her playful scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you weren’t going to invite me?” She rebuked good-naturedly, her hands settling on her hips with a thick, dark brow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled despite himself - she was cheeky, and passive, and every bit the impassioned, smoldering woman he’d known she had the potential to be. He was ready for her to let him burn. “Actually I...was going to ask if you’d be interested, earlier today. But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in bad company,” She concluded for her, nodding her understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, he shouldn’t be doing this - his sure-fire intention to extend the invitation to her hours ago now felt more like a risk to them both. He really was playing with fire, and not all of it was good. His mouth beat him to the punch, or was it his heart? “Would you like to join me? It’s a bit rowdy,” he grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany beamed then, her eyes crinkling, and he couldn’t understand how she was real. “Let me go make my excuses. Don’t worry,” she assured before he could protest anything, “I do it all the time. They won’t find it unusual. Where should I meet you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er…,” he thought on that for a moment. She wouldn’t know the lower levels; she’d get lost, and then they’d be in deeper shit. Luckily, he had wandered around enough that he had a spot in mind. “There’s a lift just down that hall, to the left,” he pointed, “it has two black dragon statues on either side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Give me five minutes, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven. Bloody. Hells. Her heart was battering against her chest, and it wasn’t because she was running in her heels again. As she expected, neither Jorah nor her mother thought anything of her self-dismissal. She used the excuse that she would be locked away in her bedroom reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tangle of exhilaration and horror for what she just agreed to, the potential consequences if they weren’t careful, threatening to strangle her breathless. In the short time it took her to reach Jon, she let her hair down, tucking the clips at the sides to keep the hair out of her face so that she might not stand out </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> much when they arrived. She couldn’t possibly know how she might be received, if she would be at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was leaning against the wall, hands tucked in his trouser pockets, dinner jacket tossed over his shoulder, and he posed a striking image so great she nearly tripped over herself. For the length of the hall, his eyes were fixed on her, so arduously it was making her feel as though she were approaching him in the nude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, nothing could keep the girlish grin on her face. Her cheeks even hurt. And unless she imagined things, as she continued to speculate when she was in Jon’s presence, she thought there was a subtle shake of his head as if he couldn’t believe something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused a few feet away from him as the lift attendant opened the gated doors for them, as they descended to the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be amicable in avoiding too much discussion on the way; there was no telling who might have open ears and loud mouths. Below decks wasn’t much different in terms of the layout - at least, with the maze of halls that turned this way and that, doors upon doors, but they were a little more narrow. She could decipher with how close the  doors were to one another that these rooms were claustrophobically smaller than any of hers. There were no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nearly bowled into him when he stopped, his hands catching her shoulders until they were gone, like a ghost that left behind an invisible handprint on her skin. From here, outside the door, boomed raucous laughter and thrumming music that vibrated against her feet. Her eyes widened slightly as Jon’s hand paused on the door handle, giving her a serious look. “What?” She asked, and then it dawned on her that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warning</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, making her roll her eyes. “You think I can’t handle it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany removed his hand and pulled open the door herself, nudging her shoulder into him as she passed and carefully descended the wooden stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even amidst the hazy smoke of cigarettes, the head-pounding music and every living soul tossing their heads back in laughter already proved infinitely better than the gravitas that were the gatherings she was familiar with. Thankfully, nobody stopped what they were doing to pay them any attention, save for a few young men who roared for Jon and waved him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had stopped at the floor, taking it all in, to the ferocious card games, to the people dancing a jig atop a raised platform with a small but mighty band bellowing away, down to the drink of choice. Something warm and slightly rough collected her hand, and her feet followed Jon’s gentle pull as he led her to his friends. It occurred to her that the only way they could converse was by shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Dany,” Jon yelled, pointing a finger at her as he seemed to suddenly remember they were holding hands. When he let go, she had to force herself to not reach for it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys not only cheered, but shot Jon some strange, knowing looks, and she had to wonder if he'd been brought up a time or two before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing that thought away, she grinned sheepishly and Jon leaned closer so that she could hear him over the noise. His finger jabbed at each friendly smile: Grenn, best friend and travel mate. Podrick, newest friend and bunk neighbor. Tormund, a wild-looking red-headed and devious-eyed man who looked as though he might gobble her up. Then there were a few others hanging about - Pyp, Samwell, and Edd. It didn’t take her long to realize she was one of only a few women there, but that didn’t bother her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you a drink?” Jon asked, as the merry band of men resumed their festivities. Meanwhile, Jon waved down a server.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a drink?” Before he could protest, she reached into her little purse and grabbed a couple of coins and ordered them two rums. When he gave her a quizzical look, his hand frozen in his own pocket to fetch some money, she smiled. “Consider it part of your repayment from our first night here,” she said, ears buzzing amid the drum of music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m more stunned that a little lady like you drinks rum,” he mused, eyes narrowing conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You think a first-class girl can’t drink?” She smirked coyly just as their drinks arrived, gently clinking her glass against his. He looked a mix between petrified and astounded. “Drink up, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did as much, tipping their heads back, and suddenly they had the attention of everyone around them. Someone began pounding their fists on the table, and soon it was a whole ensemble of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>drink! Drink! Drink!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as Dany and Jon were now caught up in a friendly drinking competition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquor burned her tongue down to her belly, the taste a little bitter for her preference, but it went down easy enough. Pretty soon, she emptied her cup, pulling it away just as Jon finished his off and wiped a hand over his mouth and beard, and those that were egging them on jeered deafeningly loud. She tried to catch her breath, Jon’s chest heaving as well, grinning like they were already two drunken fools. They beamed at one another, Jon’s eyes eventually falling down to her mouth. For a moment, when he stepped closer, she thought he might kiss her in front of all of their audience, until he lifted his hand and swept away a droplet of rum under her bottom lip. It took all of her strength not to wet it on instinct, their eyes locked and just as it had at the dinner table, the rest of the room fell away. His eyes were darker than she remembered, or had they always been that color? A thundercloud grey, but warm all the same. It was just for one moment, until two large, strong hands slapped onto Jon’s shoulders and yanked him backwards, breaking their enchantment just as violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me this little woman can drink you under the table?” The great man bellowed, with a cackle so hearty it cut through the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon eyed her, a challenge lying there. "How much time do we have?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The brandy will tie them over for two hours," she said, watching him with suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly pleased, he caught a server passing by and handed her some coins and requested two more rums. She couldn't suppress her giggle; she was already feeling slightly tingly from how fast she'd gulped the first one, and she typically didn't drink more than half of what she already had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Tormund returned to his table, and Jon bit his lip, ducking his head and pointing a finger at her. “</span><em><span>Slowly</span></em><span>,</span> <span>this time. I intend to get you back perfectly sober."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was jesting, at least in part. They were teetering dangerously on what they should be doing versus what they actually wanted to do, and it seemed the latter was quickly taking priority. "We'll see about that, Jon Snow," she contested, and took a long drag from her second cup the moment it was in her grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By their halfway point, they were well into their third drink, though this time they settled for ale. Jon was not only impressed that Dany could tolerate the tartness of it (an acquired taste), but that such a petite thing hadn't vomited yet. Especially at the rate she was taking them down. Even he was feeling rather thick in the head, trying to keep up with her not-so-leisurely pacem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, she had clipped up her hair to get the heat off of her neck. Jon couldn't determine if it was more the alcohol speaking, but for gods sakes, the smooth slope of her velvet skin where it joined her shoulder was more enticing than the contents in his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, he and Tormund were teaching her the basics of poker. By teaching, it was more her observing and tossing down all the wrong cards whilst laughing to the point of tears and thumping her forehead onto the table until she caught her breath. Jon pinched at his eyes and sighed when she went all in at every opportunity, just to tease her, adamantly shouting over the party commotion that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's not how you win a hand. Even though she was, technically, getting better each round, it only fueled her giddiness, so Jon took it upon himself to supervise over her shoulder and opt out of their final game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to see the guys faces when she took the lot home, that was all, he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winnings were decent - alcohol did tend to make its consumers more generous; a gold dragon, a few silver stags, two tickets to the first class breakfast diner (Jon hadn't any idea who had thrown those in; it wasn't as if their food was of supreme quality), and an entire bottle of Whiskey, courtesy of Podrick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reshuffled and distributed the cards. Dany held them in both hands, and Jon peered over her shoulder to determine whether or not she was dealt well. Every now and then, between the other players turns and her own, she’d turn her face toward his to ask his advice - even when he knew that some calls she had down pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the idiot in him took way too much pleasure in their proximity, and in his favor it was required he remain close so he could hear her soft voice. As time passed, he only grew closer, squatting beside her seat and arms bumping when he made silent gestures with his hands without giving her hand away. Just before one of her turns, he had stretched his head higher to see what was laying on the table when she had moved to ask him something and their foreheads nudged. His head was already bloody spinning, unable to differentiate between alcohol and lust, and their awkward apologies that were timid rather than the silliness that had been ensuing since they arrived wasn’t making anything more clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that she was entirely addicting, and he was terrified at how achingly bad he wanted a taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game went on. Despite the hiccup, they both pretended it hadn’t happened at all, but Jon did not miss the way neither of them recoiled when they touched. Dany was going to win this round, he knew it, but he couldn’t tell her, because she was so excited about being there that she would certainly give herself away. Somehow, he had coached her to maintain a blank face, to maybe throw in a cocky smile every now and then when she had a terrible hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flop and the turn betting rounds were made, with Grenn very flustered as he viciously scrubbed a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon turned his head so that his lips nearly brushed Dany’s ear. “You just need an Ace or a four and you have a full house,” he murmured, lingering for a beat longer than necessary as his eyes traveled the length of her neck only to discover it was covered in gooseflesh. The place was already bordering on sweltering, even aside from feeling feverish with Dany, so feeling chilled wasn’t the cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refocused. It came down between Dany and Grenn; everyone else was out. Jon watched intently as Tormund flipped a final card, the river, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A bleeding four stared them in the face as Dany slammed her cards down, squealing as Grenn groaned and tossed his head back. The guys cheered her on, and before Jon knew it, as he flashed a brilliant smile at her joyfulness as they pushed to their feet, she threw her arms around his shoulders. It only felt natural to curl his arms around her - she was so small against him, and despite her bindings, he could still feel the shape of her, and he suddenly wished he had a drink, cold air, a cigarette, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop his mind from plummeting deeper into precarious territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany laughed herself breathless, utterly thrilled to have championed her triumph over the cocky men who didn’t take her seriously. Just as she pulled away, a mere two inches from his face, a chorus of lively music erupted, and Tormund suddenly snatched her up, the terror and surprise in her face enough to make Jon chuckle as the ginger beast carried her into the crowd over his shoulder. Jon followed - he was technically responsible for her wellbeing - and then Tormund was hollering at people to get off their asses and come with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Jon didn’t do, ever, it was dance. Just as he was receding, silent as a ghost, toward the rear of the room, Dany put a hand on her hip when Tormund let her go, crooking a finger for Jon to come closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. He needed to get his head on straight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowled and shook his head defiantly, gesturing his hands to silently tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely no way in the seven hells.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As expected, she wasn’t going to be the one to break, as she slithered through the gaps of people. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting out of this, Jon Snow,” she commanded, and when she slid her hand into his, her palm warm and his a little clammy, he’d all but forgotten why he wanted to avoid it in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted to the bone, the silence of the sleeping ship was more deafening than the party had been. Jon walked beside her, slightly disheveled, his attempt to bind his hair back still leaving stray curls abound, which only served to paint him an even more handsome sight. He didn’t want her walking alone so late, but he’d only be able to go as far as the lift. Both of them were silent, but continued to exchange shy glances, looking away as if propelled by opposite ends of a magnet when they caught the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks - no, her entire face - hurt from two straight hours of laughing and smiling, and she couldn’t remember a time where she was allowed to be so spirited, to feel so free. Nobody breathing down her neck (indisputably, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the way that Jon had half the night. The thought of it only raised the gooseflesh to the surface of her skin again), no one to correct her every move, judge her for any of her choices she’d made, not a single soul to straighten her posture or decide anything on her behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person responsible for all of this was a hair’s breadth away from her, and that was a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon slowed down, and she looked up to see they had already made it to her destination, her winnings in her purse. The whiskey she gave to Jon; that was far less easier to hide in her room, and it had been because of him she had earned it, after all. His hands were back in his pockets, and she turned to face him in the dim hall, their voices low so as not to wake anyone. Her eyes felt heavy and burned from the smoke that had clouded the room, but she still had enough in her to offer him a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of light cast deep shadows over his face, accentuating his perfect features. “I had the best time,” she whispered, her eyes flitting between each of his as they sometimes caught a glint of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His full lips tugged upward, a little strained, she thought. “Me, too. I’m happy you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, she was grateful the searing heat in her cheeks could be easily concealed here. “Me, too. Goodnight, Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to leave, finding it unusual that he hadn’t responded, making it only two steps before his hand gently wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back toward him. She blinked a few times, breath trapping in her throat, only speculating what would unfold but suddenly struck with uncertainty. He let her go, but not before she was so close that she could finally see him more clearly. Not quite touching, but the static heat was constant between the thin space separating them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it, Dany,” he breathed, his voice rugged and tired, making her skin flush in a cold sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brow creasing, she studied him long and hard. “Don’t do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made sense, now, the unease that had been rolling off of him since they’d left. “Don’t marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she took a half step back, pressing her eyes closed. She swore she could fall asleep right there in the hall, if not for the circumstances. “Jon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dany,” he pleaded, forcing her lids to part open, the threat of tears burning like acid behind her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, voice bordering on breaking. This was the last thing she needed - for any semblance of a possibility to not spend the rest of her life with an abusive husband that she detested more than anyone in the world, knowing full well the picture that was already painted for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daringly, Jon stepped forward, negating the space she had put between them. “Because you’re trapped. I’ve seen the way you are around him, around them, and I’ve also seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he shook his head, letting out a flustered huff. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to ward off the sob edging closer to escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, hard. “And what would you have me do, Jon? He would ruin me, and my mother would disown me. In turn she is left with nothing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” He challenged, his eyes dancing between hers, face pushing even closer. She could feel each puff of breath on her face, muddying up what was left of her jagged thoughts. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, Dany? Where do you see yourself ten, twenty years from now? Are you happy, or miserable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she next blinked, hot tears streaked down her cheeks, her pestilent inability to erect her walls only making them fall in quick succession. “You don’t understand,” she managed, hugging her arms around herself, feeling almost unbearably cold now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only wouldn’t understand if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” he thrust a pointed finger in the general direction behind her “is your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what other choice do I have?!” She nearly yelled, briefly checking over her shoulder to ensure nobody had woken from her volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stalled, his body loosening from its rigidity to something more lax. “I can’t give you what he can,” he muttered, the realization of what he was insinuating gripping her in a pained vice, “but I can give you what he can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t cry anymore - she couldn’t - it would only prove her desires true, and she needed to be resilient. After a few practiced breaths, she regained only enough defense that would get her through this goodbye before she would need to make a run for it, else any further imploring from Jon or doubts from herself would have her falling into his arms. Shoulders squaring and facade initiated, she spoke plainly. “I envy you, Jon. Truly, I do.  Your lifestyle, your freedom, not having a care in the world. But there is no other option for someone like me,” she shook her head; she needed to leave, rapidly approaching a full-on breakdown.  “I don’t have a choice,” she whispered, her chest aching in the way that his shoulders slumped, hands returning to the restricted confines of his trousers. Gods, did she ever hate it. How was bidding farewell to a man she had met nearly two days ago one of the most emotionally strenuous things she had ever done? “Goodbye, Jon. Thank you for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep did not come easily for Jon that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was numbed where he stood as he watched her disappear into the lift, and it took some encouragement to force his feet to take him to his bed rather than chase after her. As much as it hurt, she was right to put an end to it before it truly began. The thing that still had him selfishly hoping she would come around was that he knew, in his bleeding heart, she felt the same. Maybe not as hard, not as brutally as he did, but he knew her just enough to acknowledge that tears didn’t come easy to her. To break in front of him was all due to being forced to face the reality that would be the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Khal were to wed shortly after they made landfall, she’d told him as much. He was helpless to stop it. Not if she wasn’t willing to make those decisions for herself. They would arrive at the port and go their separate ways. Just as it should be. And he would wonder about her forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At dawn, Jon had woken with the sun, head throbbing both from his activities the previous night and having only caught an hour or two of rest after. Without waking Pod or Grenn, he dressed and quietly headed to the dining room for breakfast. He half-consciously filled his plate and ate just as unaware. There was only a scattering of people at this hour; elders and couples with young children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was full, he sat back in his chair, finishing off the remainder of his hot coffee as the sun’s rays pierced through the tall windows, casting a hazy orange about the room. He wondered many things. If Dany was awake. If Dany slept as shitty as he had. If she thought about any of these things that were obsessively merry-go-rounding in his mind. If last night had truly been enjoyable, that she would at least have such a memory to fall back on when she fell on harder times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing at his temple. How feebleminded could he be to think the solution to all of her problems was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It made his head palpitate at the mere thought of it. Even if she didn’t reciprocate that part of it, it still stood true that Khal not only didn’t deserve her, but posed an honest danger to her life and wellbeing, as well. In no time, the fire in her would burn out, if it hadn’t already begun to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an agitated sigh, he retreated back to his room where he would fetch his sketchbook and supplies. At least with that, he could escape, at least for a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a pitiful attempt to hopefully mend Khal’s bitter mood that morning, Dany had agreed to take breakfast and tea with him privately, in the sun room. Even though exhaustion blanketed her, she had managed to not let her mind wander too much. They ate in silence. Every passing minute gone unspoken only made her stomach ache with dread, that the storm was coming and it would be a brutal once. Her guilty conscience was going to eat her inside out someday, of that she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem rather absent-minded this morning,” he noted, bordering on cold.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized she had spaced out, idly stirring her tea well past the required time. Eyes drifting up, Khal was leaning one elbow on the small, round table between them, perhaps enforcing a threatening stance. A warning. She tried to smile, lips only just twitching, eyes falling to her spoon that she finally returned to the little dish it belonged to. “Yes. I had a bit of a headache and didn’t sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” he hummed, eyes narrowing. Missandei stepped in then, bringing them each a pastry. Dany smiled at her friend, who returned the same but with a flash of concern painting her lovely face. She left them to be, and Dany had to use every bit of willpower to not ask her to stay. “Yes, carousing below decks into the middle of the night might do that to you,” he chastised through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, it dawned on her, her mouth falling open. “You sent someone to spy on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should have known</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent Jhaqo to search for my missing wife,” he snapped, enraged that she would presume something he knew damn well he did all too often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger boiled deep in her blood, all meekness evaporated in the heat. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your wife,” she warned with a slightly quivering voice, “and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be controlled like some slave to its master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a startling sweep of his arm, all of the table top's contents were scattered and shattered to the floor as he violently shoved the table out of his way. The madness of it had her back pressing against her chair, hands bracing its arms as she met his raging eyes. He was hovering over her in the next instant, his arms trapping her at either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany pressed her mouth closed, shallow puffs of air pushing out her nostrils. She was lightly trembling, but the angry adrenaline prepared her to fight if need be, and she did her best to tame it so that Khal wouldn’t feel he truly owned her. "That ring on your finger says otherwise,” he snarled, “In less than two weeks’ time you will be mine by law. It’s best you start acting like it, else I’ll make you see,” he cautioned, pushing heartily off of the chair and leaving her sitting alone, eyes pressing closed and exhaling a quivering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened them again, shaken, the glint of the sun against the broken shards of glass littering the floor drew her attention as she dropped to her knees to clean up as best she could. She was so numb to everything but Khal’s words she hadn’t noticed Missandei was at her side, trying to assure Dany that she needn’t worry about the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany absolutely hated the tears that came unbidden, sliding hot down her cheeks as Missandei wrapped her up in her arms and promised her that everything would be okay. They wouldn’t be, but she would let her friend comfort her if for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had joined her mother, Khal, and a few others for an afternoon walk. It was, yet again, a beautiful day, nearly cloudless and the warmth of the sun sizzled her skin deliciously. The idea of company hadn’t been ideal, and the very last person she’d wanted to share any space with was Khal, but the fresh air did her some good, at least. Mr. Selmy was with them, treating them with the story of how his little dream, once a sketch on a diner napkin, came to fruition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something he said alarmed her. “Mr. Selmy, you say there are twenty lifeboats. Surely that cannot be enough to hold over two-thousand passengers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he said, more chipper than she would have anticipated given the insinuation, “they’re only for cautionary purposes. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> unsinkable, after all, but by law we are required to have them aboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t sit right with her. Partly because she knew that first class would have priority above anyone else, should anything unexpected happen. That would leave about half of the passengers without safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lost in the morbid thoughts for some time, slowing to look out at the vast, endless water, until a realization struck her as hard as Khal once had. Possibly harder. Hypothetically, if they were to evacuate and she had the option to leave this ship with Khal, to safe shores, or stay behind to wait for help with Jon...what would her spontaneous decision be? If she had an honest option to choose, would she go forth with what she knew (pain, hurt, abuse, hatred for her betrothed-turn-husband), or what was unfamiliar and thrilling and risk it all for someone she barely knew but felt she bonded with so intrinsically (tenderness, love, belonging)?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reminisced about what Jon had said over dinner. How there was nothing more gratifying than waking up each day with a new perspective, because you hadn’t lived it yet. No special calls to make, nobody to serve or to please only because it was your duty rather than love, nobody to speak for you, think for you, act for you. No reservations, no expectations. Just living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took up the rear of their group, the lot of them lost in chatter and superficial smiles, she watched how terrifyingly artificial it all was. She’d always known it was, even if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d known, but now she was seeing it with brand new eyes. Khal was grinning at whatever Petyr Baelish had just said. Rhaella drew from Khal’s cue and joined in. Not because she found something funny, but because she would grasp for any scrap of Khal’s affection if it meant they inherited his money. None of them had any scope as to what Khal was truly like. His quips and jabs toward Dany were seen, on the surface, as playful taunts, when Dany knew their deeper meaning. Meant to belittle and reduce her to nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew, even if her mother was aware of what her future husband was, it wouldn’t change things. Rhaella would simply pass Dany a bandage and tell her to suck it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was precisely what led Dany to her decision.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon put all of his energy and brooding into his sketches for most of the day, to distract his thoughts of Dany and stop wondering where she was, what she was doing, until he’d decided he needed a cigarette. Desperately. That, and his wrist and neck were getting sore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner and speculative questions from Pod and Grenn about what had happened between him and Dany after the party (to which he quickly doused and changed topics), he made his way out to the bow. Both dusk and dawn out here, in the middle of the world, were striking, and tonight’s sunset didn’t disappoint. The sun was approaching the horizon, triangular rays stabbing the sky and painting it watercolor hues of orange and pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lit a cigarette and drew a long puff, leaning his elbows atop the rails at the frontmost centerpoint of the bow, and if he screwed up his eyes enough, he could almost forget there was a platform beneath him and he was actually flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whipped around, nearly choking on smoke with a cough when he spotted Dany several feet away, hands clasped in front of her. As ever, she was beautiful, a sharp contrast against anything else around them, and he couldn’t be sure if the space she kept was for her or for him. “Dany,” he managed, flicking his cigarette over his shoulder and into the icy water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, only tentatively, violet eyes strung with his, and took one step closer, though she was still well out of reach. “I’ve changed my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart palpitated, jumped out of his throat, drowned in the Shivering Sea. He dared to let himself smile, the corners of his lips tugging upward as he extended his hand out toward her. He knew what this time of day meant, how she was able to be here free of her usual gang; brandy hour. She flashed him a wide, toothy grin, crossing the deck until her warm skin smoothed over his. She was so close, and the natural light cut through her eyes like the sun did the sky. This close, he’d forgotten what breathing was like. “Close your eyes,” he husked, and she did, her lips pressing closed but still beaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped around her and gently grasped her arms, guiding her forward until her toes nearly touched the vertical rail. “Alright. Keep them closed. Lift your foot and step up. You’ve got it,” he smiled, keeping a firm hold on her and she wavered slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you plan to throw me over, I hope you realize I’m not going alone,” she quipped, her voice trembling with suspenseful excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh,” he laughed, then stepped up behind her, using the thick steel that supported the beams to stand behind her, bracing one leg at her side until they were steady. His front was pressed flush to her back, and he shifted his hands to capture hers as he lifted their arms straight out at their sides, moving his lips beside her ear and murmured for her to open her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she did, she gasped, and he watched as her face morphed into one of sincere astonishment, mouth fallen open as they propelled toward the sun. “I’m flying,” she breathed, captivated by what was laid out before them to say anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon half grinned, still flummoxed over the fact that she was here, with him, a child-like wonder accompanying her features. Finally, she sought him out, noses nearly brushing as they each searched the other in turn. Jon lowered his hands to secure around her small waist, unsure who needed more support at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany inched closer, tilting her head at an angle and Jon met her the rest of the way. He exhaled against her when she freed one hand to smooth behind the back of his neck, pressing closer and slanting his mouth over hers greedily, consuming her. Her nails lightly raked in his hair, his tongue sweeping over hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tasted sweeter than he'd imagined, and for the countless times he wondered how someone like her was bound to someone like Khal. In need of air, she pulled back, her small pants barely audible over the rush of water splitting below the ship. "Come with me," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His not came as easily as breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them double the time to get to her suite, dancing around through shortcuts to avoid any questioning on Jon's reasons for being here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed the door behind them, leaning against it and simply ogled at Jon's amazement at the decor. Her heart needed some time to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," He exclaimed lowly, crossing the room and gazing at the dragon painting she'd hung the moment she had arrived here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're familiar with Celtigar?" She mused, coming to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he said, his eyes trained hard on the brush strokes and coloring, tearing them away to look at her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, then grabbed his hand, silently bringing him to her own room. Without a word, she unlocked the safe where they stored cash and other valuables. She could feel Jon watching her every move. Necklace in hand, she walked it over to him, taking his hand and dropping the fifty-six carat ruby in his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hells," he murmured, lifting it to inspect it in better lighting. "This could drown someone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany chuckled lightly, leaning her cheek against his upper arm, and she wondered if he could feel her pulse throbbing just below her jaw. "Jon, I'd like you to draw me like one of your Essosi girls. Wearing this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he rasped, still seemingly struck by the jewel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> this,” she murmured, his eyes snapping over to search her, confirming that she meant her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he cleared his throat, turning to face her fully. Normally when he was with her, he seemed so sure of himself. Now, he looked nervous, boyish even. “Dany...if someone walks in on us, I’m done for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was relieved, half expecting him to reject her request, smiling warmly at him and lifting her hand to smooth it over his coarse beard. “We still have plenty of time before the drinks and cigars run out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon collected a breath, one corner of his plush mouth pulling up as he leaned down to kiss her. And by the gods, the man knew how to kiss a woman. “I have one request,” he whispered against her, parting her eyes open to see his blown and heady staring back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had sent him out into the makeshift parlour to set up while she got herself ready. Which wasn’t much, really, as she would be fully nude, but he’d asked that she wear her hair down, so she needed to make it as presentable as possible. She shook it out after removing all of the pins and her ring, her body draped in a thin, sheer lilac robe she had once purchased at an Essosi market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though her heart was thrashing below her breast, she felt unusually calm when it should have been the polar opposite. In fact, she felt excited. Impatient, even. Cinching the robe at her waist, she grabbed the coins she had won from their poker game, and left for the parlor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was sharpening a stick of charcoal, seated across some distance from the cream chaise he had dragged away from one of the walls. He lifted his head when she clicked the door shut, and she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> his breath catch, slowly sitting up and fighting to keep his eyes on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, she smiled, and suddenly the nerves overwhelmed her. She’d never been with a man before, never even let one see her body. When it came to Khal, he tried to persuade her to come to bed with him, had even done so on this voyage, but she was always able to keep him at arms length. It was easy to convince him she was waiting to be wed before giving herself to him. It was all a matter of putting it off for as long as possible. With him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much tenderness in Jon’s face that her knees wobbled, but at least she didn’t stumble when she moved toward him. He sat back, shifting and slightly fidgeting. “Give me your hand,” she commanded softly, and he did as requested, eyes fixated on anything but was lying through thin fabric below her chin. She dropped four heavy coins in his hand, which was the only thing that had him looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brow wrinkled, eyes meeting hers once more. “I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh,” she soothed, gently shaking her head at him, her hair feathering just over her breasts. She took a few steps backward, never breaking eye contact as he pocketed the coins and swallowing thickly. Her fingers lifted and she untied the soft belt, revealing only a slit of the center of her body from her collar bones to her toes, Jon’s chest rising and falling quicker now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an easy roll of her shoulders back, the garment pooled at her feet, the ruby necklace feeling like an anchor against her chest. Finally, blessedly so, Jon’s eyes traveled the length of her, though only in one quick sweep as he sucked in a breath and pushed to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, it was probably her nerves on the bring of combustion, but she thought maybe he would change his mind, realize this was as foolish as it really was. Instead, he picked up her robe and draped it delicately over a separate chair before returning to her, giving a small nod toward the chaise. She let herself exhale as she approached it, looking over her shoulder at him. He was momentarily deep in thought until an idea seemed to strike him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lye down on your stomach,” he husked, and she knelt on her knees before dropping to her elbows. Jon took another step back, observing the angle, then returned to her. The shy-stricken man was quickly replaced with the professional artist, though his hand cuffing around her calf to bend both of her legs at the knee sent a jolt of want straight to her cunt. It was as if they’d swapped roles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed her feet at the ankles, let his hands linger a moment until he knelt in front of her, and she let him manipulate her however he wanted; needed. She watched him with intrigue, his lower lip tucked beneath his top teeth, bringing her hands to link together and tilting her face so that her cheek rested against them. His eyes found hers then, a timid smile drawing his lips up. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, so earnestly he looked as though he thought she wouldn’t believe him. She only did because he’d said so, trying not to undo his hard work as she stretched her neck toward him, their lips sealing only for a beat before he sat back, leaving her to chase him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a coy smile, he eased her back into position, then arranged her hair how he preferred, draping some of it down and over the side of her back, some of it over her shoulders. He stood up and, after approving, he took up his seat again, crossing one leg over his other thigh and paper and tools in hand. Blowing out a breath, his eyes ran over her until they settled on his starting point. The only sound was that of the charcoal sweeping over parchment for several minutes, his gray eyes dancing between his work and his muse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So serious,” she teased, dropping her voice to mimic his as best she could, pleased when he momentarily broke his concentration with a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could never pass as a northerner,” he chided, making her wrinkle her nose with mock offense. She then reset her face to what it had been, and continued to memorize his until he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In what little time they had, Dany was amazed at his piece. He had helped her from where she lay, her arms having gone slightly numb, and slipped her robe over herself once more. Truthfully, he wished she would have put something else on, because with how flimsy thin it was, she may as well have just left it off. It was making his southern region extremely temperamental, as it had been for the past hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she held the canvas before her, cheeks pink and warm, he stood behind her and judged his own work over her shoulder. She was nearly impossible to do any justice - no tier of artist could fully translate her beauty to paper. No arch of his wrist could reflect how soft and curvaceous she was, no sharper point of charcoal could completely capture the clarity of her eyes or the delicate features of her face. But she was quite satisfied with it, and that was all he cared about. After she placed it back onto the chair he had sat on, she turned to him, and he was shocked to find her eyelids heavy and heady, lips parted, closing the space and running her hands over his chest to rest on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to avoid it, he licked his lips, her voice smooth as velvet. “I’m afraid I continue to find myself in your debt, Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. She was sliding his suspenders down his arms until that lay loose at his sides, and his cock was springing to life once again. He didn’t expect any sound to come out when he spoke, but luckily he was only a little hoarse. “You’ve already paid for it. Far more than I deserve, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny yet wicked smile danced on her petal pink lips, the barest shake of her head. “Not in full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breaths came shallow, altogether suffocated when she rose on her toes to kiss him. It was only gentle on the first pass, and then she fisted his shirt and pillaged his mouth while pushing him backward toward, he suspected, her bedroom. Jon gripped her hips, pulling her tight and flush against him, unashamed of how she would feel his evident need to have her. She whimpered at the contact, her dainty yet deceivingly nimble fingers trailing down the buttons of his shirt until they each popped open. She was so soft, every bit of her, fit to him finer than any of his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he bothered to open his eyes, the back of his knees hit her bed, but then she backed away, panting against each other. “We should find somewhere else. It isn’t safe here,” she said barely above a whisper. He huffed a small laugh, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers with a nod. He felt like an idiot for not having suggested that himself; he’d been needy and greedy to just have her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might know a place,” he muttered, pecking her nose as she smiled gratefully before she let him go and stalked over to her armoire, hurriedly searching for something to wear. He turned away to give her privacy despite their little romp, the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her necklace being buried away in the safe. He half turned and found she was re-dressed in a lovely ivory gown in lace and silk, and with her wavy hair draped about her, she looked every bit the bride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to stand before him, her fingers wrapping themselves around the suspenders he'd just put back into place. When she opened her mouth to speak, simultaneously there was a distinct jiggle of a door opening at the other side of the wall.  They both flinched and froze, until everything seemed to happen in quick succession: without another word, Dany grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him out of the rear door of the bedroom, bringing them to the tea room where they raced for yet another door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dany, the drawing," Jon whispered harshly, but she was too busy running with him down the narrow hall of suites to care. Let Khal and his spymaster find it; let him see. She would never be his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while she should have been terrified and backed into a corner with fear, she began to bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the sound of rapid footsteps thumped behind them. They practically threw themselves into the lift and slammed the gate locked, the attendant bewildered and taken aback until Jon shouted at him to bring them to the lower level. As they descended, Jon’s hand still held firmly in hers, Jhaqo’s clammy face appeared in the gap between floors, snarling and howling for them to come back. Feeling bold, Dany wriggled her fingers at him until the wall swallowed him up, and Dany knew they would have a head start if they acted quick enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless, Jon moved them so they were closer to the gate, ready to dart out the second it opened. The attendant shrunk back into the corner as if they were committing some heinous crime in front of them. The gate was thrust open and now it was Jon’s turn to weave them through the halls, passersby shooting them agitated scowls when they sprinted down the claustrophobic floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they turned a corner, Jhaqo was just seen stepping off another elevator, his dark hair swinging right to left in search of them; no doubt he would be just as lost down here as Dany would be without Jon. Jhaqo stormed the hall, and Jon muttered a curse under his breath whilst pulling Dany the opposite way, hitting a momentary dead end corridor. “Shit! In here!” She followed him back, bowling down a door that brought them to a tiny square room that was so loud neither could hear the other. Dany pressed her hands over her ears; it looked as though they might have met their end, until Jon pointed to a square cutout in the floor where steel stairs led to a room billowing with steam and smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had no other option, Jon lowering himself first, Dany following. He extended his arms upward, giving her a nod as she fell into his steady hold, looking about their surroundings to discover they’d landed themselves in the boiler room. Immediately, they were enveloped in the smell of hot coals and skin erupted in sweat from the heat. Dany wanted to ask if this was what Jon meant when he knew somewhere to hide, but he wouldn’t hear her anyway. At any rate, it was genial idea if it wasn’t completely off limits, the firemen noticing them and bellowing at them to get out of there. Given Jon’s surveying of the room, she knew he wasn’t familiar with the place, motioning for her to follow him as they ran the length of the corridor, the both of them grinning like a couple of mad men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every fireman they passed sneered at them, gesturing wildly to shoo them out. Hazy clouds of smoke billowed around them, and right in front of them was a door. Jon pulled it open and it fell shut behind them. The silence that ensued had their ears ringing. Jon braced his hands on his knees and hung his head, lungs burning, while Dany leaned into his side to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she gasped, pulling away from him as he let his eyes follow her to the room they’d stumbled into. It appeared to be some sort of storage room. Various trunks, netting, boxes upon boxes, a few small row boats. Jon straightened and followed behind her, looping through the mountains of boxes until they found a small clearing where a polished motor car lay. Jon stepped up to the rear door and opened it, offering his hand to Dany’s as she gladly accepted it and ducked into the back seat. Before he could go any further, however, she reached down and grabbed him by the shirt, giggling as she yanked him up with her, the door shutting behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s grin slowly shrunk to a simmer, absorbing the heat of her tucked into his side and her flushed, dewy face gazing up at him. His thumb swept across her cheek, the one in which a small scab still healed from Khal’s hand, eyes dropping to her lips. Her grip on his shirt loosened, one hand carding through his damp hair, the other collecting his hand to lay his palm on her breath. His breath shuddered, meeting her gaze as he gently kneaded the soft mound beneath him. She had forgone any corset or other bindings, his thumb smoothing over her pebbled nipple beneath the silky material, her lilac eyes disappearing behind her lids as she pulled him down to kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slanted his mouth against hers, cupping his other hand through the soft silky curls of her hair to hold her head so that he could dive further, her tiny whimpers swallowed. He felt her slide his suspenders off his shoulders, and they both moved to their weight around, never breaking apart, patiently yet impatiently stripping each other down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jon was fully bare, he trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck as his hands undid the fastenings at her back and she helped to shrug out of her gown. Her breasts sprung free, the dress pushed until it joined his clothes at their feet. Jon lifted his head to peer at her, drinking her in in a way he tried not to whilst he was drawing her portrait. Dany blinked slowly, eyes falling to where her hands roamed his body, the planes of his chest and down his rippled abdomen. His breathing quickened when she didn’t stop, didn’t even hesitate, the warmth of her fingers tracing the length of his straining cock and making his eyes roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his head and claimed her mouth, her hand enclosing around him and squeezing, testing, a guttural groan emitting from his throat. She swung her legs up onto the seat, manipulating herself to as comfortable of a position as they could in the tight and limited space. He moved with her, the soft pads of her fingers gripping at his back as he nestled himself between her legs, massaging her tongue with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracing one foot on the flooring, he nudged closer, anchoring his hips to hers as he let himself slide against her slick, wet heat, breaking their kiss for air. “Gods,” Dany wheezed, releasing a drawn-out, throaty moan when Jon latched his lips to her left breast, swirling his hot tongue until her nipples were taught to the point of sore, her mouth falling agape and nearly yelping when his hand dropped between he folders and collected her juices, pulling it up to coat her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so overstimulated, so hot yet cold and trembling, every nerve feeling alight and ablaze. She lifted her hips against his, reveling in the throaty growl that vibrated against her other breast he’d been attending. “Fuck,” he panted, lifting his head to watch her, their eyes meeting as he drew his hips back. He could see it, just a glint of apprehension, her eyes blinking frantically when he nudged his cock against her entrance. “You’re sure, Dany?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded with almost embarrassing desperation, scooting down an inch to pull him further in. Jon grit his teeth, then guided her legs to latch around his waist. With that same hand, he swept away a few hairs from her face, and the other resumed to work the bundle of nerves, pushing forward slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Her eyes fluttered closed, head lolling to the side. Jon took advantage of the exposure, nudging a few locks away with his nose and nipped her earlobe, suckling at the pulse where her jaw and ear conjoined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathy gasps had him reeling for any semblance of control, pausing to steal the warm air against her skin had her face turning to nestle against his. Her arms pulled him down so that their bodies kissed, fingers tangling in his hair and scraping against his scalp. Jon gave a few gentle, shallow thrusts before one more bringing him home. She mouthed at him, back arching and hips rolling, a new layer of sweat blooming over his already-charred skin, a high-pitched mewl ripping from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon caught her lip between his teeth, drawing nearly all the way out before heaving back in, releasing her lip to drop his head at her shoulder. Her blunt nails were everywhere, carving half-crescents and superficial scratches into his skin. Soon, he found a steady rhythm, grunting with every plunge. He could feel her, the constricting and tautness of her muscles beneath him, knowing that she would soon drift over the edge. The searing hot vice that she had around his sock, palpitating with her looming release, was making his movements erratic and less calculated, lowering his hand to grasp a handful of her ass and cementing her even tighter against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two strokes more and the coil snapped, her face screwed up in a silent cry, her dark brow drawn at the middle and mouth fallen open, one of her hands seeking for something but smacked at the damp window above them. Jon chased her, allowing himself a few more rapid pumps before seating himself inside of her completely, muffling his wolfish growl in the black crevice between her neck and the seat, his blood rushing so furiously that for a beat he had almost expected to black out entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body sagged above her, using what little strength he had remaining to not crush her. In a daze, he felt his head being lifted by her quivering hands, violet eyes heavy and blinking lazily, chin lifting to brush her lips against his. "You're a man of many talents, Jon," she murmured against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sleepily, suckled her lip, kissed the corner of her lips, then tucked his head onto her chest. She held him there, her heart still beating wildly, legs relaxing at either side of him. "Plenty more where that came from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed a laugh. It took all that he had to not fall asleep, the lull of her heartbeat a steady lullaby in his ear as his body threatened to succumb to going under. Eventually, he finally withdrew from her, a contented sigh escaping her. At some point, they groggily agreed it would be a sound idea to get dressed. First thing, Jon pushed up onto his knees and went about to survey their surroundings, just so happening to find the only clearing in the shape of Dany’s hand on the window. He couldn’t help it, chuckling and helping a puzzled Dany up to see what could possibly be funny. When she saw it, she rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him, sending him straight down on his seat, which only served to make him laugh harder. To his surprise, and his pleasure, she threw her leg over his lap and straddled him, settling her hands on his shoulders and dropping her head to kiss him feverishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It took only that to make his cock stand to attention once more, his hands sliding up to fit her velvet breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers and eliciting a moan from her. She sat on his cock, forcing a grunt out of him, sliding up his hardening length. Feeling a second wind, he was only just about to slide down between her thighs to show her some </span><em><span>other </span></em><span>talents</span> <span>when a violent rock shook the car down to its hinges. For one horrific moment, Jon thought the place was collapsing, rushing to keep Dany below him until it ceased. It rattled the entire room, it seemed, and then all was still.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hells was that?” He croaked, lifting his head, but nothing else happened. He was fairly certain an earthquake couldn't have shaken them so viciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go see," Dany said quietly. They dressed quickly, helping each other make their damp, frizzy as tame as possible. Jon simply tied his back, then spent a few minutes gently raking his fingers through Dany's, stealing a few kisses at the back and side of her neck, causing her to giggle and cringe from the tickle of his beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, he helped her from the car, and it took them a minute to find their exit that wasn’t intruding on the boiler room. The halls were mostly empty, giving them an opportunity to find themselves above deck. There was a mild commotion about. Jon and Dany headed over across the way to see a giant block of ice had fallen aboard, several chunks scattered around it. Frowning, Jon took Dany’s hand, eyes finding the man who was speaking in hushed but frantic tones a little ways over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure he didn’t just knick the top?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive! Saw it with me own eyes, had to make a run for it before me head was taken right with it. It was definitely the bottom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jon breathed, turning to Dany.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can find Mr. Selmy, ask him what he knows of it,” she suggested, then grimaced. “I suppose I ought to find my mother and Khal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Alright. I’ll go find Grenn and Pod and make sure they’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gave him a tiny smile, turning to go. “Dany,” he called, his hand still fixed in hers as he gently pulled her back to him. “Do you remember how to get to the elevator we took to the party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes danced in thought for a moment, then met his. “Yes. I believe so. With the black dragon statue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me there, tell me what you’ve found out,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and so I know you’re safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she promised. He took her face in both hands, his thumbs smoothing over the apples of her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers, a hearty, warm oath, but of what he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way back to the suite, Dany smoothed down her dress, passing a grandfather clock that indicated it was well after ten o’clock. Her stomach churned; an hour past when Khal typically returned to the room. She turned the corner down their hall, went a few doors down, and was surprised to see that the door was open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowed, stepping into the threshold. The room was completely torn up and disheveled, chairs turned over, drawers thrown open, even the vanity mirror cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, there you are!” Rhaella shrieked, coming to her side, her hands frantically feeling over her face as if it had been chipped away. Khal materialized then from the bedroom - her bedroom - face seething. An off-white parchment was pinched in one hand, the other bloodied at the knuckles from where he had punctured the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany’s mouth fell open and snapped shut again, her brain slow to realize that Jhaqo wasn’t there. Khal stormed toward her, and she shrunk into herself, squeezing her eyes tight in anticipation of his strike, despite her mother present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t come, opening one eye just as he thrust the drawing in front of her face. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rhaella gasped, though Dany couldn’t be certain if it was over the image or Khal’s choice of words. Perhaps both. Either way, it only served to grate at her nerves. “What’s it look like?” Dany fired back, removing her mother’s hold on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> like your little bastard overstepped far too many boundaries,” he snarled, crumbling up the portrait and whipping it across the room. She tried not to react, but her heart was bursting and stomach souring. Khal suddenly looked delighted by something, eyes narrowing and lips turning up. “It’s no matter, however,” he looked down at his expensive watch, then to her, “by now he’ll have been arrested and locked away until we dock this miserable thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dany squeaked, “On what charges?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let’s think,” Khal condescendingly tapped a finger against his chin, “trespassing and tainting my property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut her a look, clear that he wasn’t referring to the suite at all. She was going to be sick, the floor feeling as though it was shifting below her, the walls spinning. She needed to get to Jon, but when she turned to do so, Khal’s hand caught her by the elbow like a scorned child and dragged her back into the room. Stumbling, she whipped her other hand around and hooked him across the face, momentarily blinding him for long enough to free from his grasp. Rhaella cried out for her to come back, but she bolted down the halls, as far away from them she could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon had only made it to the intersection of his floor when Jhaqo and an officer confiscated him, claiming he had bloody assaulted Khal’s betrothed by breaking into her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he was handcuffed to a water pipe with no give to free himself. He’d been there for what he could only presume was the better part of an hour, his head resting against his hands when something startlingly, piercingly cold seeped through his shoes. His eyes shot down to find an inch of water creeping into the room, the hall already flittering with it. Something in his peripheral caught his eye, panic settling in when he saw that the circular window beside him was halfway submerged under the Shivering Sea. His heart gave a start as he yanked so hard on the cuffs he could feel the steel cutting into his skin, shouting for the fucking pipe to bend already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon whipped his head around toward the door, eyes widening. “Dany!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another voice with her alongside the splatter of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” She shouted, still some distance away, but the water and echo of the abandoned hall carried her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here!” He banged the cuffs against the pipes, gritting his teeth when they chaffed the scorned skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Dany shoved the door open, Grenn and Pod trailing behind her, he tossed his head back with relief at the sight of her. She rushed over to him, grasping his face and turning it toward her with a bruising kiss. She was shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She whimpered, looking paler than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked her over while the boys mentioned they would look for something to free him from his restraints. “Aye. Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she nodded, littering his face with kisses. “Khal told me what happened and I ran into your friends trying to find you,” her voice trembled, the cold even reaching down to his bones now as it slowly began to rise to his ankles. “They wouldn’t let me come alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed a laugh, a grateful one, Grenn returning with an axe. Jon shot him a slightly distrusting look. Grenn scowled. “Out of the three of us, you’re telling me I have the worst accuracy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re about to find out,” Jon returned dryly. Dany backed away, hugging herself tightly, and Jon moved his body as far back as room would allow. Grenn moved forward while Pod guarded the door, not that anyone would be looking for them at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the axe at the short link of chains, Grenn braced his feet, measuring his aim with two steady arms. He gave Jon a look, and Jon squeezed his eyes shut, the next thing being his wrists being pulled taut to dropping to his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Grenn punched the air, letting the axe fall haphazardly to the pool of water. Pod, leaning against the doorframe, rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany instantly linked her hand with Jon’s, staring him dead in the eye. “They’re saying that several of the lower compartments are already submerging. Mr. Selmy is confident the ship will sink...within about an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon searched her, eyes darting left to right, but there’d be no benefit to jesting. He pressed his eyes closed, kissing her forehead before looking to the other two. “Let’s go before it’s too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several lift attendants had abandoned their posts, and hallways were being gated off, even though not all of the passengers had ascended yet. Several of them weren’t even aware of what was unfolding until the water seeped into their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, it’s cold,” Jon growled; it felt as though he’d been submerged in three tons of ice water, even though it was merely to the bottom of his calf now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” Pod asked, stopping as they were approaching the next hall that would lead to a stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone strained their ears, the ship creaking and moaning, and then a splintering of wood straight ahead of them had the Shivering Sea billowing toward them, in the direction they were walking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, go! Hurry!” Jon shouted, linking his arm firmly around Dany’s waist as they cut over to a side hall; they had no choice, and would have to swim to the stairs, but first they needed to avoid being swept away and throttled by the rush. Pod, Grenn, and Dany had their backs pinned to the wall, and Jon pressed himself against Dany in the hopes that his weight would ward off any currents that might threaten to sweep her away from him. It was utterly bizarre, the sound almost deafening as they watched a wall of sea water pierce every crevice and opening, and within seconds they were submerged up to their waists. The lot of them cried out at how terrible it was, like a thousand swords being punctured through one end and out the other all over their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wavered, and Pod and Grenn had to grasp onto each other to stay afloat. With one arm still holding Dany, he reached the other over and hooked two fingers around Grenn’s belt loop until the waves settled a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> - n-need to g-go...n-now,” Jon attempted, never releasing his hold on Dany as they fought against the temperamental water throwing them all off balance, occasionally having to pause so that their legs didn’t drift against its force. They were so close, only a few heaving steps, the water rushing so heady that they were getting dangerously close to chest-level submersion. All of them gasped as their lungs seized against the freezing liquid, and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jon lurched forward, his hand closing around the stair rail with a death grip. He guided Dany up first until she was on dry land, pulled himself up, then formed a human chain until they were all above water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-J-Jon,” Dany whimpered when they stepped up onto the landing of the second level hallway. He was horrified, when he really took her in now, to find her lips were turning a blue-ish purple and her eyes were falling heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged his arms around her in a vice, hoping beyond all hope that he had even a scrap of body heat left that could warm enough. It would be no warmer outside when they reached deck level, which gave him a possibly insane idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to your room, get you a coat or something. Whatever we can find in a split,” he said, already pulling her along. Her movements were stuttered, and he didn’t dare admit to her that he was feeling the same numbness reign over his nerves, as if his body was already beginning to shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she didn’t argue, though he didn’t think she had the energy to do so. It was an easier task to get upstairs, and with the goings-on, nobody bat an eye at having three third-class men on the wrong level. Further relief washed over him when Khal nor his man were nowhere to be found. Jon had at least a million questions given the room’s state, knowing damn well it wasn’t the collision that had caused such a wreck, but it would have to be saved for later. He was a steady arm for Dany as she pulled a thick overcoat from the rack in the solar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When next they emerged outside, it was to pure chaos. Various people were screaming and panicking, half with life vests whilst others were left without. Even from here, Jon could make out the slight slope where the ship was tipping toward the bow, a newfound chill swallowing him nearly whole. He pulled Dany in and tried to warm her with his hands running along her back, her cheek a calming presence against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clear night sky seemed to taunt them from above, the stars ignorant to all of what was happening below. He may have envied them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice Pod and Grenn had disappeared until they were running back with two life vests, offering them to him and Dany. He took only one, wordlessly securing it around her tiny frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you need one, t-too,” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” he assured her, shooting the boys a private look for one of them to take the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany wasn’t happy with that, however, she didn’t quite have the fire to argue. He would get one, eventually, but first, he needed to get Dany onto a boat. They were lowering them to the sides of the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon,” Dany murmured just above the growing chaos, “there aren’t enough boats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, tilting his head to catch her face. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away slightly, warmth seeming to find its way beneath her layers. “Mr. Selmy told me. There’s maybe half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered her for a moment. “We’ll be okay,” he nodded firmly, “I’m sure they’ve sent distress calls already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of the Shivering Sea,” she contended gently, “it would take hours to get here. I don’t think we have hours to stay afloat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll catch ya in a minute,” Grenn announced, “we’re off to find more life vests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daenerys! Daenerys!” Rhaella hollered from behind Jon, Khal attached at her side with Jhaqo. He paled when Jon turned around, looking positively feral at the scene before him, grabbing Jon by the handful and yanking him back with such force that Dany stumbled down with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhaella began to cry hysterically, and Jon used his body as a shield so that Dany wouldn’t smash her face into the deck. Jon’s blood ran hot with rage, confirming Dany was unscathed before he jumped to his feet and slammed Khal against the exterior wall by his throat, holding him there until Jhaqo removed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal rubbed at his neck, and Jon backed away with his hands up when an officer rounded on them to demand what in the seven hells they were on about at a time like this. It was far too chaotic for him to monitor them, however, issuing a warning that if they stirred up trouble again, he’d be forced to deal with them properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, please,” Dany begged as Rhaella sobbed into a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal rubbed at the skin of his throat, and Jon was expecting the man to haul him off the ship at a moment’s notice, but instead he turned toward Dany. “There’s a boat for you just on the other side. Most don’t realize they’re being loaded. You and your mother need to get on now, before we run out of time and space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany met Jon’s gaze with watery eyes, looking every bit a frightened child with her damp hair and oversized coat, but no less beautiful. He gaze her a resolute nod. If he was going to die tonight, he would at least do so with peace of mind knowing she was safe, and warm, and hopefully she would start a new life without the bastard in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She schooled a placid face, peering at Khal. “Where is Missandei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal sneered at her, arms thrown up in visible, short-fused agitation. “Who bloody cares? Servants are replaceable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany\s jaw flexed, pulling the coat tighter around her as she got in his space. “She is neither my servant </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor</span>
  </em>
  <span> replaceable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was readying to shuffle off, no doubt to find her friend, Jon gently caught her by the elbow, rotating so that his back faced Khal. His thumb smoothed over her arm where it lay, gathering himself to not give in to the hot sting behind his eyes. “I’ll go and find her. You get on a boat, and I’ll catch one once they allow the men on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head fervently. “No. Come with me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both his heart and stomach twisted queerly. “I’m a survivor, Dany. I was raised in the north for more than half my life,” he smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can handle a little cold until someone rescues us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed she considered it, at least for half a second, but he didn’t totally expect her to follow through. Instead, she removed her hands from where they were hidden in their sleeves and fisted his shirt in them, the both of them consciously oblivious to their company. “I want to be rescued with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, a puff of warm air clouding the thin, frigid space between them. A quivering smile spread across her pastel lips. “I want to be where you’ll be, go where you’ll go. I’ve already arrived at my destination.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chaos around them was reaching deafening heights, and it was a wonder he heard her at all. Her words silenced him, because they insinuated a whole lot more than just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His grey eyes danced between her lilac ones, and gods did he want to kiss her, but he had to swallow that desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khal cast Jon aside and took his place, frustration set in hard lines on his face. “By the gods if it means that much to you, I’ll reserve a spot for the boy on another boat! I’ve already paid the man sixteen gold dragons on your behalf! But only if…,” he rotated, looking between both Dany and Jon, smirking, “he swears not to follow us once we dock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany began to protest, but Jon was quick to hush her in a gentle manner, eyebrows raising. He didn’t trust one word that lying fuck had to say, but he had to play along if it meant persuading her to get off this vessel. It was getting far too frantic; soon the boats would all descend, panic rising, families fleeing. “Go on, Dany. There’s enough time; there’s only so many places Missandei can be, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat constricted when fresh tears fell and froze to her porcelain skin, face contorting into one of misery. There was relief to be found, however, when she conceded, informing him that she may have been eating in the servant hall or just returning to the bedroom by the time word would have reached Missandei of the crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Khal pulled her hand along to make headway to the other side of the deck, Rhaella leading them. Dany stumbled to keep up, and Jon caught her just in time to avoid Khal’s seething glare, squeezing her hand until she was swallowed up into the crowd. The very second he could no longer see her silver hair, he sprinted into the opposite direction that the traffic of mortified people were flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped the  edge of the outer wall and whirled himself inside the hall, taking the first set of stairs he could find, then another until he was on the first level for first class. He paused, trying to memorize how they’d gotten here from Dany’s room. A distinct sound had him leaning over the railing, looking down to see that water was already pooling on the floor below the grand staircase. He cursed, fleeing two halls down, searching for her room number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the right area; he remembered there had been a knick in the wall near her door, which had felt so out of place for the upper classes. He bound down to the end of the hall where it split into a ‘T’, eyes scanning either side as the wall sconces began to flicker. If power was being lost this high, that meant there would be none if he was forced to delve down into the lower partition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned left. There was a new chill in the air, the warmth long absorbed by the sea infiltrating the interior. In his state, he nearly missed the small hole in the wall, flinging himself backward and crossing over the threshold to Dany’s suite. He weaved his way through the various rooms, calling Missandei’s name, but receiving nothing in return. Each room was checked and cleared in the event that, perhaps, she had fallen asleep or, gods forbid, foul play was involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Fuck,” he mumbled, shoving open the next door that led to a rear hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift was still manned, but the attendant had been preparing to leave his station, citing that there was nobody else left on the ship. Jon didn’t recognize his own voice as he demanded the man lower him down, to which he did so, but promised Jon he would not come back for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the lift was flat to the floor, frozen, rushing water rushed around their ankles, forcing Jon to suck in lungfuls of air as he tore the gate open. Luckily, he knew this area well enough, passed the servant hall for each meal since he’d been here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, what had caught his attention and had him reeling around were hysteric voices over the steady flush of water. He fought against the weighty current, and he could already feel the onset of fatigue. The sharp, booming voice of a man had all of the others silent for a beat, then they grew louder. What he discovered was someone - clearly, a man who was employed here given his smart uniform - had locked the hall gate and was refusing the remaining passengers any refuge through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As would be his luck, or so he hoped, Missandei was in that very crowd, her eyes instantly finding his over the small sea of heads, wide and tearful. They had only seen each other in person, but she seemed to recognize him, so he held up a finger to his lips. If he could manage to approach this man, who was shakily pointing a pistol toward the slats, he could disarm him, and secure a key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the noise of his legs swishing in the water was nothing compared to anything else around them, and he was able to lock an arm around the guard’s shoulder from behind, using his other hand to swiftly thrust the gun toward the floor. The man roared, writhing against Jon, a bullet piercing and dying in the water below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the key and the gun, and you’re free to go,” Jon growled, the current of the water not doing him any favors in maintaining steady footing. The guard was spluttering against the grip Jon’s arm had around his neck, so he loosened it slightly. “They’re preparing the boats now; give me the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hells </span>
  <em>
    <span>just take them</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shouted, the gun falling into the water with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and trembling hands reaching around to his waist coat where he lost his hold on them. Jon released him, tracking his every movement to be sure he wasn’t going to seek some vengeance, but he disappeared without so much as a look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those at the other side of the gate were pushed up to it as far as they could go. Most of them were women, probably having been told that all was well and to stay behind to fix up the evening tea and prepare beds and fires for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heart-seizing water was at Jon’s knees now, and it wasn’t slow and steady. He was forced to submerge himself, gasping when it reached his ribs, his hand sweeping along the floor for the master set of keys. It was no use; he’d have to go under. Without putting any stock into how terrible it was going to be, he sucked in as much air as his chest could withhold and ducked his head under, his head immediately feeling as though it would like to cave in on itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was worse was the opening his eyes, like millions of tiny needles jamming into them, but it was enough that he could make out the blurry dark objects, forgoing the pistol and snatching up the keys. Emerging from the water, he ran his hand through his hair to get it away from his eyes. The air above did little to warm him anymore, approaching the gate as the water level climbed ever higher and his body shook relentlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-do any of y-you l-ladies know w-which one i-his the r-right one?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those twelve words alone had him botb breathless and his lungs tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It w-was a larger o-o-one; it w-would h-h-have a n-number t-three o-on i-it,” someone said; Jon was too entranced by jamming the keys into the lock to see who it was, too winded to even thank them. There had to be something of fifty keys on the ring, and his less-than-nimble fingers were fidgeting so much that he was constantly dropping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please h-hurry!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his eyes for a moment, hastily scanning each little etching on the body of every key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he found it, shoving it into the keyhole so hard he had feared he might break it, they were chest-level deep. They didn’t have long before they would be fully under and swimming. The click indicated it worked, and it required several hands to force them open with many of them drifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way!” Jon shouted over the rush of water, whimpers and cries filling what remained of the air. He waited to go until he was beside Missandei, her lips an ashen blue. He wanted to reassure her, let her know Dany was safe, but the cold left him barely able to breathe. Anything else would be fatal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know how, or when, they arrived at the stairs, but Jon took up the rear to avoid anyone being carried away. Almost blindly did they reach the deck, the second level beginning to flood below. Something looked cock-eyed now, out of place compared to before, and he duly noted that the ship was tilting. It explained why his footing was suddenly a little more treacherous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Missandei’s hand, they fought their way toward where Dany was meant to have boarded. Only, when he looked below and a couple of yards out, to the very one she was meant to be on, the only head of sunshine hair was Rhaella’s. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if perhaps his bleak drop in bodily temperature was fucking with his eyes, but alas, Dany was not on board. It shouldn’t have surprised him when the heap of a dark body beside Rhaella turned, revealing its face as Khal, and even from a distance Jon could make out his coy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon pounded his fist on the wall, thunderously cursing Khal even amid the desperate commotion around them. His voice simply blended into the chaos, then turned to Missandei, her almond eyes wide and lips trembling. Their hands were still clasped, neither of them seeming to want to forego a familiar face. “I have to find her. Stay right here; I promised her I’d bring you back safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to insist she follow him, but he was gone before she could utter two words. Retracing his steps, his eyes were desperate, but it seemed almost everyone had climbed to the top by now, save for a couple of floating bodies near the grand staircase. He had no choice but to return to the waters, unable to think with a clear mind whether she would be looking for him on the third level, which only accelerated the tightness in his chest. If she was down there, she would have drowned by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if fate were on his side - unironically, given their surroundings - Dany emerged from the other end of the circular grand hall, the pair of them so stunned by the other that they’d both been cemented where they stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was the first to force his legs to work, wading across the water, panting from exertion and elation alike. Dany tried to run, slowing when she nearly tripped downward, and he pulled her forcefully into his arms, wishing that if he closed his eyes tight enough, perhaps they would wake from a fever dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, it wasn’t meant to be as he gripped her face and held her before him. “Dany, I could kill him, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head forcefully, her small hands white-knuckling his shirt. “I jumped, Jon. I couldn’t leave you, I can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muffled her with a searing kiss, and despite feeling his heart palpitating to a crawl every few beats, he’d never felt more alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the final time, they left the interior of the ship behind. Every so often, the ship creaked and groaned, and after they reunited with Missandei, they formed a chain of linked hands and approached the incline of the ship. The angle was getting steeper by the minute, and it was clear, when they looked around the pitch of night, that no help would come soon. Flares were lit and fired into the air, fizzing out with a hiss on the placid sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the only option they had left, as all of the rowboats sailed off, was to find higher ground. Every second they could spare from being in the sea was another second alive. Jon’s legs were burning from the climb, and he wasn’t entirely confident how much weight the ship could bear in the position it was in. The tail end was fully submerged, and both people and objects were sliding down the deck, shrill and screaming. He tried to block out the sharp thuds of humans making contact with steel and metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely feel his own skin anymore, and if it wasn’t for the steady weight of Dany behind him, he would almost think they weren’t holding hands at all. It seemed as if all of their body heat evaporated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the bow, Jon heaved himself forward and grasped the rail, momentarily relieved to give his legs a slight respite. He pulled them all up, looking over the edge at the Shivering Sea that was now a more significant drop, and then a nasty groan and crackle of splitting and splintering wood and steel nearly deafened them. Jon used every fiber of muscle to hang on to the railing with his left arm while his right was crushing Dany at his side, and Dany doing the same to him and Missandei equally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon grunted when something gave - he had to guess it was the ship giving in to the pressure of its bend - and then the incline only became impossibly more difficult. With haste, he managed to get himself and the women over the opposite side of the railing with care to the slippery state. Now, they were belly down across the barrier, peering down as the fatigued men and women trapped aboard slid down the length of the deck and splashing into the frozen water. The half of the ship that split off was nowhere to be found, save for a gurgling of bubbling water, and now they were nearly perfectly perpendicular to the sea themselves. He felt sick not knowing where Grenn and Pod were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Dany and Missandei, who were clutching to each other with their one free hand. “We’re going to have to jump,” he said, half breathlessly, eyes darting between each of their blanched faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jump?” Missandei repeated, though so gripped by fear and cold that her face barely moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded once. “The ship will suction us under with it if we go down with it,” he looked over his shoulder. They were gradually sinking, his heart with it. Dany was watching him with dazed eyes, her lips quivering, silver hair boasting tiny icicles. “When we get close, we need to jump as far out as we can. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go of one another,” he pleaded, sweeping his eyes over Dany’s face before leaning over to press a weak kiss to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered, barely able to return the gesture. Gods, they were all frozen down to their marrow, but even her skin felt cold against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only occurred to him then that he’d forgotten all about securing himself a life vest. But, he thought vaguely, he was content to know that both Dany and Missandei had one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waft of air rushed into their faces as they began to sink further, and at a more rapid pace, white, frothy foam and strong currents of the Shivering Sea sucking the ship down. “Jon,” Dany murmured, barely audible over the rush below. He tightened his hand in hers, hoping she felt it, turning his head toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” he promised, her face contorting into something sorrowful with a stunted nod, but the few tears that fell only froze to her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing shallow, Jon watched the nightmare unfurl before them, a few stragglers beside them at the bow, some others dangling precariously below them. But most...most were already in the water, some having jumped on their own across. There were so many screams and sounds Jon hoped, if he survived, he’d never have to hear ever again. His heart jump started with adrenaline, squeezing Dany’s hand once more before cautiously rising to his knees and turned them around to face the rear. Dany and Missandei did the same, with care to not lose their footing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On three,” he shouted over the noise, “one...two...three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a push of his feet, he launched, the sea a thousand sharpened swords puncturing through his body all in unison. His breath suspended in one enormous and painful lump in his chest, he opened his eyes beneath the water, only to realize that Dany’s hand was no longer in his. The intense drift and the deep blues and blacks disabled him from seeing anything beyond his hand directly in front of him, so the only thing he could do was fight to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he did so, he pushed himself with fervor away from where the ship tried to drag him under further, and when he resurfaced, it was with a mighty gasp that bruised his lungs. Immediately, he swept his hair out of his face, his mind jostled by the shock of his body, calling Dany’s name, his voice hoarse as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were screaming and shouting and splashing about, he doubted he would hear her, but he had to keep trying. He began to swim in the general direction they had fallen into the water, hoping beyond hope that she had not been pulled to the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head whipped around, frantic, and thank the gods her hair was so bright as he found her almost immediately, but she didn’t see him. And, as luck would have it (or, what luck could be awarded given their situation), Missandei was beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dany!” He croaked, coughing when bitter water splashed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon?” She looked round and round, her eyes meeting his on the third turn, and he could tell that it wouldn’t be long before all of them wouldn’t have the strength to stay afloat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling and panting, he swam as quick as possible, immediately curling one arm around her waist to help relieve her struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-over here,” Missandei said weakly, a quivering finger gesturing to what appeared to be a door that had broken from its hinges. When Jon narrowed his eyes, he vaguely remembered it being the same ornate design as the very one from the dining room the night he’d joined Dany. It felt like that had been months ago now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you t-two g-get on,” he urged as best as he could manage, using the door as leverage to give himself a small break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” Dany begged, but Jon was already using his remaining strength to haul her up onto it, moving to Missandei next when Dany was secure. They had to shuffle around to find a balance that wouldn’t allow the water to creep up, but Jon was relieved it could hold their weight at all. “C-come o-hon,” Dany extended her hand toward him, precariously pulling him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few different tries, between their nerves numbed and positioning themselves in a way that worked. They were most buoyant with them evenly distributed sitting in a line down the middle, agreeing to keep a watchful eye on one another to ensure nobody dared close their eyes, even for a moment. They needed to stay awake and alert, and all they could do was wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany was in some middle stage of twilight, her eyes falling heavy but a jolt from her body trying to heat itself, or from Jon’s hand rolling over hers was enough to startle her back to consciousness. It was eerily quiet, except for an occasional whimper or cry or splash in the distance. Everything sounded and felt so far away, so out of reach. The only thing keeping her from giving in to her body’s urge to just sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for a few minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was Jon’s constant hand palpitating in hers. Somehow, amidst everything, there was a spark of warmth where their skin touched, and on the other side of him he had Missandei’s, ensuring that they all remained conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was fading, because even as she was hunched over, knees gathered to her chest and cheek against her knees, her eyes parted open, she kept seeing a flash of light. Rotating much like the lighthouses she once saw in the Summer Isles as a child. Then there was a whistle, resembling birdsong, if not a bit harsh. A voice in the distance...and then one closer, raspier, calling her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head with a great effort, her cheek unsticking from the material of the long coat drawn over herself, peering at Jon. For a moment, her hearing had gone, eyes drifting down to where his lips were forming her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, she could hear again, and again, it was the voice in the distance, carrying over the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A boat,” Jon muttered, face so frozen it could’ve been anyone else speaking if she didn’t know better in her muddled mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times, and then the blinding light flashed over them, and off to her right was, indeed, a rowboat. With men aboard, voices booming across the sea, over floating bodies, searching for survivors. A banging beside her shook her from her gaze, looking down to find Jon banging the iron clasps around his wrists over the door to draw noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei joined in with her hand, and Dany followed, weak as it was, but they were noticed, and before she knew what was truly unfolding, they were carried aboard and wrapped in blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to have died, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was so bloody bright. This was everything her mother had spoken of as a child when searing the meaning of the afterlife into her brain, and she hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. There were voices she didn’t recognize, and she was sandwiched between two forms, her head lolled to the side on something slightly harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy now, steady in…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany fluttered her eyes open, brow pinching violently against the light of day. She slowly lifted her head, her neck kinked, inhaling the warmer air. With that breath alone, and her body coming into consciousness, everything internal began to thaw. Finally, her eyes came into focus. They were still at sea, but it was clearly early morning, the tangerine sun rising above the horizon over gentle waters. Two officers were rowing, one speaking, though Dany hadn’t been paying much attention to the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was more taken by the fact that on either side lay the resting figures of Jon and Missandei, each of them bundled in clean, dry blankets, and she had to look closely to be certain they were sleeping and had not succumbed to the cold. Dany sunk a little further in her seat, letting her eyes wander the boat; there were two others aboard, seemingly asleep. The boat came to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looked behind her, a large ship sat anchored, letting down a rope ladder. She blinked, then freed her hand from Missandei’s and pinched her arm. They were alive...this was real. Missandei stirred first, inhaling sharply as her tired eyes absorbed what was happening. The other pair of passengers started their way up the ladder first, and Dany gently shook Jon, his hand clutched against her palm contracting as he tried to shake himself awake. She leaned over to where his head had been lying at the edge of the boat, hovering her lips beside his ear. “Jon...wake up. We’re going home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still felt like a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plucked straight from a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they were huddled together, the three of them, with clean, dry, warm heavy blankets snug around them. Dany had spotted Khal and her mother moments ago, but they had been too preoccupied to notice that more survivors were boarding. Even though Dany wanted nothing to do with either of them - ever again - she couldn’t help but feel one final stab of hurt that Rhaella wasn’t practically on the edge of her seat awaiting her daughter’s potential arrival. With Khal, well...she’d rather he presumed her dead, truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time, they simply sat in silence, occasionally glancing at one another as if still trying to convince themselves that they were still present. The warmth of the sun at their backs was almost overwhelming, sending shivers down Dany’s spine every so often. They were still in their damp clothes, but at least they weren’t frozen solid anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They docked at the port of White Harbor not too long later. Though, for all Dany knew, it could have been hours. She’d been so lost in relief that she barely remembered the journey at all. When they got off, an attendant began to visit each of them to take names, to confirm those who had survived the sinking. Afterward, they were provided with warm meals, though it was difficult to have any appetite just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. Dany mused, eyeing all of the marble white structures behind the port. A little too cold for her liking, but perhaps she was still sensitive to the temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Jon said, kissing her cheek before getting up from his chair and weaving through the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he going?” Missandei asked curiously, taking tiny sips from her soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany felt an overwhelming sorrow envelop her, waiting for Jon to reappear. “I think to see if his friends made it or not,” she said quietly. The odds were low, she figured. Even with enough boats for just half of the passengers, she’d seen how many of them were left partly empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her suspicions were confirmed when Jon came back, his head hung and eyes focused solely at his feet as he shuffled back to their table. Dany met him before he could sit, hooking her arms around his back and nuzzling her face into his neck. His cheek lay against her head, holding her snug. His heart was racing, and she could tell that he was refraining from mourning in the eyes of strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, feeling him nod against her. He sniffed a little, and she pulled away so that she could see him properly, thumbing away the one tear that he’d let escape. “Are there any more boats coming in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew in a breath, blowing it out slowly. “They said at this point, it would only be to bring back the dead. Unless there’s some miracle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded smally, a pang of guilt coursing through her that she kept privately. If she hadn’t been there, would he have gotten his friends to safety? They’d gone off in search of more life vests for themselves and for Jon. She buried those thoughts when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, re-wrapping her up in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” He asked, his voice still rough despite their small respite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Still in shock, I think,” she replied, feeling as though she could drift off to sleep right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, Missandei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany opened her eyes to peer over at her friend from the confines of Jon’s body, not at all missing her friend’s little coy smirk. “On the mend, I think,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear Khal. We should find somewhere else to go,” Dany offered, collecting Jon’s hand as Missandei stood. They walked for some time, through the cobblestone streets, and when they were far enough, Dany stopped abruptly. “Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> we going, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked between the two of them, a small smile dancing on his lips. “Home.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and stay safe out there!!<br/>P.S. There may possible be an epilogue to follow this up, but won't be longer than one extra chapter if so. We shall see :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>